Project Misa
by misahimura
Summary: A 17 year old girl is sent to the Sakamaki home with orders she must be kept alive. While she seems normal her blood tastes different from other woman. And soon things begin to unravel as she tries to find why she is there and what she really is
1. Prologue

_~Hello everyone! So here's the prologue to my Diabolik Lovers fic. I'm sorry if it's horrible. I absolutely hate writing in first person, so I apologize if it isn't well written~!_

_I'm still learning more things about this series, so bear with me! The boys appear in the next chapter! _

* * *

~Prologue~

I was sitting in a car. A car I had no idea who owned it. Where was I going? Why did I have bags packed. I had no recollection of ever packing my things or the previous week. Last I knew I was at a party with my step father talking with Mr. S. Did my step father kick me out? I thought he loved me like his own... My thoughts kept invading my brain. Nothing but negativity and scary scenarios. Maybe where I'm going is a good thing. Maybe not.

I was a good girl. I did decent in school. I was nice to everyone, even though I had no friends. My entire life was thrown upside down the past year. And now I was being sent somewhere. I should panic, but for some reason I was calm. Guess no more figure skating for me. I doubt my skates were even packed.

"Excuse me, excuse me," I attempted to get the drivers attention. No response. He obviously had no manners. We were obviously outside of town. There weren't many buildings let alone houses out here. Trees flew by the windows. Middle of nowhere. I sighed deeply. I attempted to get his attention again, but he just ignored me.

Yet I still didn't feel like I wasn't safe. There was obviously something wrong with me. Or maybe I was so scared that I was calm. I mean is that even possible? Paralyzed sounds more the right word.

The car finally slowed to a stop. I peered out the window to see a giant home behind a gate. I could see a fountain in between the bars. Where am I? A mansion. My step father had money and knew people who had money, but I doubt they would live here. I hardly knew anyone.

My heart started to race all of a sudden when the driver practically pushed me out and left me with my bags. There I was standing there, in front of this place. I dug into my bag looking for my phone, but nothing. It was gone. I sighed again, just great. I don't know where I am or have anywhere to go and have NO way of calling for someone. Maybe they would have a phone inside, I said to myself while pushing the gate open. A loud creak rang out as I pushed it.

I had my hobo purse on my shoulder along with a duffel bag and a wheeled suitcase followed behind me. I walked up to the door and knocked. "Hello!?" I looked around for a doorbell, but didn't see one. So I knocked again; still no answer. This whole situation of no answering was starting to bother me. I banged on the door this time and it opened.

I held back for a second and thought about entering. Should I? My heart was racing as I peered through the crack of the door. I didn't really have a choice at this point. Surely me being left here was a mistake. A big mistake.


	2. Chapter 1

_This first person thing is killing me so much, but I'm getting used to it. _

_(I couldn't come up with a demeaning sounding nickname for Ayato to call Misa and I suck at descriptions- *shot*)_

_So here the brothers meet Misa a girl who just appears on their doorstep. Yui is not in this story, I'm not sure whether this is considered a prequel or sequel and she met her demise. So bear with me on that note. I have ideas on how to incorporate her with my character, but that would be a whole other fanfic. But I do hope you enjoy this and enjoy Misa_3

**Original character in this story along with oc x canon. Don't like don't read please.**

* * *

**Diabolik Lovers: Unholy**

_~*Welcome to Hell *~_

"Honestly, this is crazy. I'm in someone's mansion!" I whispered to myself. I continued walking in the foyer. A red carpet stretched down it and all the way up the stairs. Pillars were on my left and right until I reached the staircase.

I stopped and glanced upwards. There was a room to my left and one to my right. There was a hallway too. It looked dark. No one had noticed I was here._ 'Who possibly could? This place is huge!' _I tucked a curl behind my ear and sighed. "This place is creepy...big and creepy. Hello?! Excuse me! Is anyone home?!" I shouted. My voice echoed slightly, but still nothing. No response. "My bags should be safe here. I'll just bring my purse with me."

I headed to my left. I passed a large window with a small fancy looking couch in front of it. The place was nice. Everything looked expensive, even the walls. I slowly walked down the hallway.

Reaching a set of doors, stupidly I decided to knock._ 'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm already in the house!_' I shook my head. As I went to open the doors, I was yanked away. "What?! Hey!"

My bag fell to the ground. The contents of my purse spilled everywhere echoing in the hall.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

I couldn't compose myself. The grip that was on my wrist was so strong it hurt. So I tried to pull away.

"Oi! Oi! Knock it off!"

I stopped pulling because it was only hurting more. I finally got a good look at whoever was grabbing me. He had to be around 5'7, he was only a few inches taller than me. He was wearing a white shirt halfway unbuttoned with a black jacket and pants. His shoes were red and black. They reminded me of running shoes. One pant leg was rolled up while the other was left down and he obviously didn't know how to wear a tie. It looked more like a leash than a tie. Maybe he liked to go for walks. His appearance was messy, like he didn't give a shit.

"Oi, answer me," he said. His voice was hot though.

His hair was reddish brown with light tips and was somewhat spiked. Looked messy, but a good kind of messy. He pushed me to the ground. I was still at lost for words as he climbed on top of me. His piercing green eyes stared into my terrified gold eyes.

_'Who's treats a woman like this?!'_ I thought. Finally my brain let me speak. "God, I'm sorry, sorry! I was left outside. I have no idea why either, please, just get off me!"

"Eh, is that so?" he said. I watched as he licked his lips.

_'What the fuck? Is he a cannibal?'_

He huffed. "Seriously, a long sleeve and a turtleneck?"

"Why does it even matter to you?" I demanded back.

I didn't see what the problem was. I wore a long sleeved peach colored turtleneck crop top. It reached down to the middle of my belly button. Was he going to complain I was wearing pants next...maybe my shoes...? He is so strange.

"Take it off," he commanded. My jaw dropped a little. "Take it off, or I'll tear it off you."

"Hell no! I don't know who you are! You have some nerve demanding something like that!" I shouted back.

"Tch, and you have some nerve to enter someone else's home without permission. Now do what I say!" he demanded again. I struggled with him and he held me down. He was so much stronger than me.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked, my voice lowering. My breath was a little heavy. I used a lot of energy struggling with him.

He chuckled. "Once I rip that shirt of yours off, I'm going to take you. Now..."

He reached for my shirt and gripped it in his fingers. My eyes widened as he began to pull it. The doors to the room flew open. Another figure stood above us.

_'Oh thank god!'_ I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ayato what is all this commotion?"

I watched as his eye drifted to the floor where my purse had spilled. Maybe he was a neat freak.

"Damn it Reiji," red said. He climbed off me. I nearly jumped to my feet. I dashed over to the other guy.

_'He looks much more normal than the other one. He kind of reminds me of a butler...' _I thought my eyes quickly scanning him. "Please help me. He just attacked me out of nowhere!" Instead of a caring response I got a cold one along with a stare that gave me a chill.

"And you are?" he asked. His red eyes were behind a set of rectangle glasses, but his tone didn't sound like he cared about me being assaulted. Well can't say I couldn't blame him. I guess I'd be considered an intruder.

Quickly I answered, "My name is Misa, Misa Himura. I was brought here...and I don't really know why. I just needed to use a phone...and"

My voice trailed off as the look he gave me sent more chills up my spine. I was at lost for words.

"Ayato do you know anything?" he asked the red head.

"Huh, tch, no way, curls didn't say anything to me!" he snapped at glasses.

"Curls...?" I repeated.

"Yeah, have you seen how big your curls are?" he laughed.

I felt offended for some reason. But guess he was right. My hair had thick dark red spiral curls. It got a tab bit unmanageable at times. Sometimes I hated my hair because it was so different. I would straighten it to make it look more, "pretty." But it would be a nightmare if I lost it. My hair represents my mother and wouldn't dream of trading it for anyone else's.

I noticed an envelope on the floor. _'Wonder what that is.'_

I watched as red picked it up. "Tch, this is for Shuu." He showed glasses the front of the envelope.

"Give it to me please," he took it from him. "We shouldn't talk here. Pick up that mess and follow me in here."

I breathed a sigh of relief although I don't think whatever was in the envelope was going to help me much. I quickly gathered my things as red watched me a smirk. I went into the room.

It was spacious. My eyes widened at the size. It obviously was a living room. I could see a fireplace towards the back and more large windows were there as well. A staircase leading up to a balcony and more than likely another hallway was to my left._ 'Wow.' _

Glasses stood there watching me look around. He looked way different than red. He towered over me; he possibly was around 6 feet. His uniform was much more put together. Even his posture was perfect. His hair was longer, combed neatly and reached his neck. A long bang came down the middle of his face and along his face. He didn't even act as unruly as red.

"Sit over on that couch," glasses said. His voice just hit me wrong. I couldn't explain it. I placed my purse down by my feet and slid it underneath the coffee table.

_'This is so embarrassing. Something just feels off...especially if this whole thing was a mistake..._' I thought. Glasses still held the envelope.

Red sat in the chair to my right. He still smirked at me. I ignored it and looked down at my lap. I sat up straighter.

"Now we can attempt to get this matter figured out," glasses said. "So your name is..."

"Fufufufu, what do we have here? Is that a pretty human girl?" Another voice came from up on the balcony.

I looked up and thought,_ 'Another one?! How many guys actually lived here?!'_

This one had reddish hair but was longer and looked layered. His eyes were similar to red who was still sitting in the chair, but this redhead wore a hat...or a fedora, wasn't really sure. He was dressed a little messy too, but still was neater than the other guy. At least he knew how to tie his black tie. A white dress shirt was underneath a black jacket with a furred maroon hood. He wore black pants and didn't have his pant leg up like that other idiot. His smile worried me a little.

I felt the left side of my cheek get wet. "Eek!" I squeaked. And I heard him laugh._ 'How the fuck did you get down here so fast? It's like he disappeared.'_

"My, you taste so sweet. I have to have another lick," he purred. I squirmed, but couldn't get away as he licked my cheek again. "Mhmmm. Kanato you must taste her."

"No way! Stop, please!" I shouted, but I felt something against my other cheek. My hands shot up to my cheeks as I covered them. I squeaked again.

"She does taste sweet, just as you said Laito," another voice said.

_'What. The. Hell. Another one...?!'_

This one stood on the side of the couch to my right. The first thing I noticed was the teddy bear he was holding. Then it was the bags under the light purple eyes. His hair matched his eye color and looked rather fluffy unlike the others. He was shorter. He looked my height and his outfit was more put together, much like glasses who was still standing holding the envelope.

I had no words to what was going on. I had no idea how to react to something like this. I felt uncomfortable and uneasy. Besides school I've never been around boys who were like this that's for damn sure.

"Now, now, you two. Don't you think that behavior is rather impolite towards a lady you just met?" glasses asked.

_'At least he's on my side...I definitely agree with him...' _ I blinked slowly.

"What? doesn't anyone want to taste something that looks so sweet?" he said to glasses. He licked my cheek again. I cringed and moved away from him. But purple was on my other side, so I decided it was time to stand up.

"Stop licking my cheeks, please," I said calmly raising my hands. The eye contact they made with my gold eyes caused me to freeze. I shook my head and turned towards glasses. He pushed them up the bridge of his nose.

"Now then..."

"Humph, I thought I smelled human in here."

_'OH. Dear. Fucking. God. How many of them were there?!_' I gulped because this voice sounded angrier.

"How dare you interrupt my precious sleep!" he shouted towards me. He glared it me.

"Uh...eh, how did you get in here?" I asked backing away.

The next thing I knew there was a hole in the wall. He put a hole in the wall. And my jaw dropped.

"My question first!" he shouted at me.

He obviously has anger issues.

"Uh...uh..." I couldn't get the words out. My mouth just hung open.

He had fluffy white hair with red eyes like glasses. One side of his hair covered his right eye. He wore two torn shirts, or at least that's what they looked like, one was black and the other was white. He wore a black jacket like the others. He was also taller than me and purple. He wore black pants with white boots. They reminded me of a pair my step sister had.

"Shut up, you're so noisy." This voice was softer but you could hear annoyance with the tone.

_'Let's see I think we are now up to 6. Wait 6?! 6 guys...?!' _My heart beat faster.

"Shuu, this is addressed to you, you should read it so we can figure out why this girl is here," glasses said.

For the first time I caught a name, Shuu._ 'What kind of name was Shuu? Maybe his last name was sneaker...or his mom had an obsession with shoes...whatever...' _I did a quick giggle.

"And what is so funny?" glasses asked.

"Eh, nothing, it's nothing really," I said back with a fake smile.

"Well Shuu? I want an explanation on why she's here too," the purple one said.

"How bothersome, you read it Reiji," he said from the couch. I could barely see him laying over there. He looked lazy and seemed lazy since he wouldn't even read something that was addressed to him.

I couldn't see how tall he was, but he did have long legs with black pants, and wore brown shoes. I stretched my neck a little and stood on my tip toes to see him better. He looked to have ear buds in his ears. He had white dress shirt and wore a beige cardigan which was unbuttoned. He was laying on a black jacket similar to what the other guys wore. He had blonde hair and again I would describe it as fluffy, but his was curly. Unfortunately, his eyes were closed, but I wondered what his eye color was.

_'Yes another name, Reiji, the one with glasses,'_ I felt proud I was catching their names this time.

Reiji sighed, clearly he didn't like that Shuu was so lazy. I watched as he took a seat while opening the envelope. I peered over the couch again. My mind started wandering. I was looking around the room, but I tuned any type of talking out. It happens often.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes. Maybe this was just a bad dream.

"Oi, curls?!" I opened my eyes to see red in my face.

I jumped back. He laughed.

Reiji finished reading the letter. I pressed my lips together as he looked at me.

_'I'm so hoping this was some mistake! But even if it was I don't think they would let me leave...I just have a bad feeling.' _

"That turtleneck is annoying..." red said. He started to pull at my shirt again.

"H...hey! Stop it, damn it!" I shouted. I usually never cursed out loud, but it slipped out as I pushed him away.

"Ayato, please conduct that sort of activity in your own room. As for you, Misa, this is no mistake. You were brought to live here," Reiji stated calmly.

I swallowed hard. _'Not a mistake. Stay calm Misa. Living with six guys...you'll be ok. Obviously Osamu planned this out somehow.'_

"So she's a prospective bride?!" red asked.

"Bride?! What...I'm way too young to get married! I've never even had a boyfriend!" I shouted. I realized I made a mistake in sharing that information. I raised my eyebrows. "Sorry."

Shuu finally opened his eyes. They were an ocean blue. I thought they were pretty...

"More like a sacrifice than a bride," the one with the fedora chuckled.

_'Sacrifice?...maybe they're cult members...?'_ I thought. I started feeling a little scared. I'm sure there was fear in my eyes.

"No she isn't a prospective bride. It isn't stated why she was sent here, but we are to treat her with respect and must not kill her. Good grief, he wrote such a vague letter. There isn't much else besides what I just stated," Reiji said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Oh so we are going to have a very looonnnggg relationship with her," fedora said. I looked into his eyes and he chuckled.

Red was standing next to me. I felt I should run. He obviously was pretty forceful with everything considering how we met.

"Really, this has to be some mistake. Living here? With all of you...you all just seem sort of weird," I said. My voice was shaky. I can feel my heart starting to be faster._ 'Maybe I should run.'_

"Since this is no mistake. Let us introduce ourselves. That is the eldest son Shuu," Reiji said. Shuu didn't respond, but I assumed he was enamored with listening to his music. "I am the second son, Reiji. The third is Laito."

Laito winked, "please to meet you little bitch."

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief at him calling me that. I tried to make a mean face, but I think it was frozen.

"Kanato."

Kanato leaned his head to the left slightly, "please let sample you again sometime." He had a smile on his face that creeped me out. That teddy bear creeped me out too.

"Ayato." The red spiked hair one smirked at me.

"I won't let you get away next time and you better not wear that shirt again!" he shouted at me.

"I'll wear whatever I want," I mumbled.

He must've heard, "What the hell did you say?!"

Immediately I lied, "Nothing, nothing at all." I looked back to Reiji as he pushed his glasses up again.

"And the youngest Subaru."

He was the one who punched a hole in the wall. _'He's the youngest?!'_

Subaru scoffed and looked away, "What a waste of time."

_'They are all brothers. They don't really look like each other...except Ayato and Laito...they resemble each other...' _

"Seriously, I don't believe this," I said. That was such a stupid thing to say, but I have to see the letter.

"Would you like to see the letter?" Reiji asked.

I nodded and said, "yes, please."

As I walked over Reiji held the letter. As I read it, my heart sank. It was him. My stepfather arranged all of this. But why? I clenched my eyes shut. Some one who claimed to of loved me like his own blood, his own daughter, sends me away. Away to a house full of boys who seem so strange.

"I guess...I guess..." I couldn't finish my sentence and just dropped the letter.

"Aw, little bitch looks so sad," Laito purred. I walked back to where I was standing and stared at them and they stared back as if they were waiting for me to do something or finish what I was saying.

"I want to call Osamu, please I need a phone," I finally said. I swear they were magicians or something as I felt someone holding my shoulders.

"There, there, you'll have no need for a phone. You're about to become really good friends with us," Laito said in my ear.

Kanano appear behind me on my right. "I've been feeling quite pekkish."

I felt my body get hot and my heart raced. I didn't like them being so close.

"You smell so sweet and delicious little bitch. I just want to taste you," Laito whispered in my ear. I turned my head to see fangs._ 'He has fangs!' _

I pulled myself away from them. I tripped over my feet and fell onto my butt. I'm usually not clumsy, but I think the fear in me made my legs not work properly.

"Fangs, you have fangs!" I shouted in horror. I was breathing heavy.

Laito laughed. Ayato and Kanato just smiled at me. I could then see fangs. They all had fangs.

"V...vampires? You're all vampires?!" I shouted. I couldn't get up. My legs were frozen. I had nothing that could protect me from them. No cross, no holy water, no garlic...or even the sun. Its practically dark out.

I finally got the strength to stand up. I clasped my hand over my mouth. Fear was in my eyes and I couldn't hide it. '_I have to get out of here. I have to get out of here.'_

They just watched me. They stared at my face. I couldn't hide it. I had to run, straight for the doors. Ayato and Laito stood in front of it. "Please, just let me leave."

I took a deep breath and bolted to the door pushing it open. They didn't follow.

Reiji sighed, "her manners are deplorable."

I kept running. I looked behind me and they weren't coming after me. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I could feel it. I ran back to the red carpeted foyer and to the front doors.

I pulled and pushed on them. They wouldn't open. "Come on damn it! Open, please open!" shouted as I banged on them.

"Oi where do you think you're going?!"

I turned and pressed my back against the door. All six of them were behind me. Ayato and Laito were at my sides.

"That shirt is so annoying!" he shouted.

_'Still on the shirt...'_ I thought. I was still breathing heavily.

I finally got a better look at Shuu; he was practically as tall as Reiji.

Kanato said softly, "Please stay put, you are my prey."

I took a quick breath, "Prey?! I'm no one's prey!"

"Enough excuses!" Subaru punched a pillar.

"Oh you, Subaru, not again, shut up, " Laito said. He turned his gaze back to me. I felt sick.

Ayato grabbed an ripped off the neck of my shirt exposing my collar bones. My sleeves hung onto my arms, but he tore those off too. I attempted to cover myself.

"No need for that little bitch," Laito started licking my neck. Ayato joined in. I felt sicker and I felt weak.

"Stop, please! Please!" I cried out.

"We just want a little taste," Laito said as he licked again.

"There is only one fact you must comprehend. The fact that you can never escape us," Reiji said.

Subaru scoffed and stated, "just get straight to the point, if she attempts to escape she's DEAD!"

_'Dead? Dead? They will kill me...no this can't be...please stop, please...' _My mind screamed. I was at lost for words. I couldn't even push them off.

I could see Shuu just staring at me, still with those headphones in his ears. He didn't say anything.

Kanato was attempting to as they say taste me as well, but my vision started to go. Everything became blurry. I didn't feel any pain as everything went black.

"Damn her, she collapsed!" Ayato shouted as her body slumped to the ground.

"No fun, ne, teddy? It's much more fun when they are awake," Kanato stated.

"Aw, she looks so cute while unconscious, " Laito purred.

I did collapse. I could hear them talking. But I couldn't move or wake up.

"Welcome to your personal hell, little bitch."

* * *

_I'm sorry if this wasn't too great. I tried so hard to keep them in character! I know the end was lame. I had to make her experience a little different from Yui's but it's more similar to the one in HDB. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Chapter 2 will be up eventually._


	3. Chapter 2

_So this is more of a filler chapter, to see how Misa is a little. I know it's probably boring, but I'm trying to set up things properly so the story will flow better. __As for the Sakamakis, whenever they do something to her the point of view **MAY** change, such as when they do things she can't see or say things she can't hear. Get it? lol You'll see as the chapter goes on. Still hate this first person stuff, so that may change in the future too._

* * *

Diabolik Lovers: Unholy

~*Nightmare*~

Their voices played over and over again in my head. I would never forget that they have fangs! Fangs! Vampires are only a myth. Weren't they? This has to be some kind of nightmare. Maybe I got drugged and this is all a sick illusion. I know I'm sleeping; I know I'm alive, but was I really in a mansion filled with six vampires?

I woke up to find myself in a bed. A nice comfortable bed. It felt like my own. "I knew this was a dream, I am actually home in my own bed..." I stretched and opened my eyes and to my shock I wasn't in my room. "So hoping I was in my own room...was stupid...this is real; they were real; vampires were real."

I quickly whip my hands to my neck checking for any sign of being bit. "Thank goodness, they didn't bite me." I massage my neck a little and look around the room.

A beautiful wooden door was to my right, with nice carvings. I could see a dresser on the same wall. In front of me I saw myself with a three way mirror along with a vanity. In the corner was a chair and a small round table. There was a doorway leading somewhere, but I didn't feel like going to see where just yet. I sighed and looked to my left. There was a glass double door, leading out to what seemed like a balcony. A small side table sat against the bed. This was obviously a room meant for a girl, as the color scheme screamed girly with all the pink. I wasn't a fan of pink however...but at least the bed is big and comfy.

_'Misa, hello, did you forget you are in a house full of blood thirsty vampires?! You need to get out of here!'_

My mind was right, I definitely have to find my way out of this nightmare. As I went to slide out of my bed I noticed I had a nightgown on. "What?! What is this?! I don't remember changing clothes! This thing is hideous!"

I stood up and stared at the wooden door for a moment. No one came in, for now. It was still light out, but the sun was setting. I forgot vampires don't like the sun. "Maybe since they are sleeping, I can sneak out of here," I whispered.

I peered into the darkened room. I threw my arms out in front of me making sure there wasn't anything or anyone there. My hand went against the wall as I looked for some kind of switch. I found it and clicked it on. It was a bathroom. I had my own bathroom. It was a beautiful. "This is nice...no shower though."

I grimaced at the thought of taking a long bath. I preferred showers. I shut the light off and head to the dresser. "My clothes are all unpacked."

My fashion tastes were very girly, without the pink. I owned one pair of pants, which I am now regretting. Dresses were my best friends. WERE! Now they were probably going to be my enemy. I groaned.

Pulling out a dress I threw it on. It was a peach strapless bubble dress. Underneath I wore black lace tights and black heeled mary janes. I did like fashion, but now I hated it, cause I felt uncomfortable wearing this while here...

Once I got out of here, I'll just go back to my step fathers'. If I kept running one direction I'll find someone to help me._ 'There just has to be someone who would.' _

So after making up my less than stellar plan, I open my door to a dark hallway. Even in daylight the halls were dark. I looked left then right and quietly stepped out the door. I didn't bother closing it. It probably would've made too much noise. I crept down the hallway

_'If I can just make it to that staircase with the red carpet, the doors to my freedom will be right there,'_ I thought as I continued to creep.

Even though this was a reality, all I kept thinking it was just a bad nightmare. Maybe they were just cosplayers and they were very good at keeping character. Like very very good...maybe TOO good.

"God I have no idea where I'm at. This place is much bigger than I imagined," I said. I was at the edge of another hallway. I placed my hand on the wall and leaned into it taking a breath. "I can't give up though."

I didn't see any windows, so I had no idea if the sun actually set. So I figured I needed to hurry even faster. Instead of walking I jogged down a couple more hallways. I saw a room with a bright light and went towards it. It was that living room where I first met them all. My heels clicked on the marble floor as I reached the railing I looked to the windows and saw the sun was gone._ 'Shit, they will probably be waking up soon...'_

I looked down to see the fluffy haired blonde, I think his name was Shuu...laying on the same couch as yesterday._ 'Was he really that lazy to go sleep in his own room...?!' _

I stared at him for a moment. He didn't seem to of heard me nor did he notice me. He still had headphones in his ears, so that could be the reason. Still I didn't want to make much noise. This place had echoes in nearly every room I've been in. If it weren't for them I wouldn't have to tip toe around.

"Almost home free," I whispered feeling like I've accomplished something.

I slid my black mary janes off and then crept down the stairs, keeping as quiet as I could. The floor was slippery against my stockings. At least my balance was decent. Felt like I was skating again. I reached the door and glanced over my shoulder. For some reason I felt uneasy, that I had made it this far without being bothered. I stared at him again making sure he wasn't watching me or chasing after me.

He didn't seem like he was too interested in me like the others. Hell, the one who punched a wall and the glasses one, didn't either._ It was only Ayato, Laito and creepy kid. 'Wait his name was Kan...Kana...Kanato! The wall puncher was Subaru and Reiji was the responsible one wearing glasses...ok got it!_' Didn't really matter though since I was escaping, why remember their names?

Shuu opened his eye and looked at her as she opened the doors.

Opening the doors I met the hallway that I was a little familiar with, I knew where to go at this point. I felt like running for my life after slipping my shoes back on. But decided I shouldn't draw attention to myself.

Finally I made it to the front doors. The giant chandelier lit up the foyer more than yesterday. I checked behind me then pulled them. No luck. There wasn't even a lock that I could see. Checked behind me again then pulled. Still not even a budge or creak. _'Was I really stuck in this nightmare...? There has to be more doors to the outside somewhere...' _

I tried once more with all the strength I could, but still they wouldn't budge. Pressing my back against it I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Fufufufufufufu."

"Was that a laugh?" I asked, while I shot my eyes open. There wasn't anyone there. I walked forward and heard it again. Maybe I was just imagining it.

It stopped. I rubbed my forehead. I couldn't think of where to go. This place was like a maze. Should I just go back to my room? Maybe I can jump from my balcony.

"Fufufufu, now my little bitch wouldn't be trying to leave?"


	4. Chapter 3

_~So this chapter, Misa finally gets bitten...I'm not too sure how much I like Laito in this, but I think I did ok..._

_Hope you guys enjoy this one, the next chapter will be written in THIRD person, cause I can't stand first person anymore...may switch back once in a while (so sorry if it gets confusing...) Bare with me. lol _

* * *

Diabolik Lovers: Unholy

~*First Bite*~ 

"Guess who, my little bitch." A voice whispered in my ear. I thought there was no one behind me.

I gasped and turned around to see the fedora wearing red head smiling at me. My heart started beating faster.

"I've been watching you this whole time as you were trying to sneak around. You weren't trying to escape now were you?" he asked.

"Maybe..." I said. My lips quivered a bit._ 'Did you really just say that? Do you not remember what could happen if you tried escaping...?'_

"Oh is that so? Do you honestly think you can get away so easily my little bitch?"

_'Little bitch...little bitch...?'_ I gritted my teeth. "My name is Misa, Misa! Not little...whatever you call it!"

I quickly shut my mouth as his eyes narrowed. He just laughed.

"Such an appearance in that dress. Looks as if it could be easily slipped off, fufufufufu," he laughed again. His hands touched my shoulders. His touch was cold like he was dead.

_'Oh dear god, he's rubbing them...'_ I've never had a guy touch me, ever at least in this way. I've never shared a hug or a kiss with one, let alone one rubbing my shoulders. I did have a bad feeling though.

I attempted to step away, "don't touch me."

His eyes narrowed and he almost looked mad. "With that outfit you're asking for me to touch you. You look so cute; it goes with that sweet smell of your blood."

"Er...my blood?"

"Vampires have better senses than humans so I can smell your blood underneath that fair skin of yours..."

I stood frozen as he touched my shoulders. "Uhmmm..."

"Fufufufu, now my little bitch, you know there is punishment for trying to escape?" he asked.

I didn't have time to answer as I felt his grip tighten on my upper arms. He slammed me into the doors. It hurt, I felt like I couldn't breathe for a second. He felt stronger than Ayato. Probably cause he's the eldest of the triplets. "Please...stop."

He was smiling at her face. Her face had fear something he liked. Her golden eyes were terrified. "Now where do you want it? Shall I pull down those stockings and bite you in places where no one has ever seen? Or what about here?" His hands rubbed her small chest.

I couldn't move. I couldn't run. I could barely fight. Slammed into the door weakened me. "No please..."

He laughed at me. "Little bitch, I'm so honored to be your_** first**_!"

_'First?! First?! He better not be talking about...' _I clenched my eyes shut for a second. "Let me go! I swear I wasn't trying to escape!"

He laughed again. "You're such a liar. I can see it in those scared eyes! Such a good look on you."

He still pinned me to the door, this time with one hand. He had them crisscrossed above my head and held my wrists tight. His other hand tilt my chin as his face leaned in closer.

_'God he's too close to my face!' _

"My, my, your body has become hotter. Are you enjoying this, little bitch?"

_'Hell no!'_

"Stop it!" I managed to get out my mouth. He pressed his left leg in between mine. _'This is too much. I can hear my heart beating so fast.'_

I attempted to free myself from his grip. I knew I couldn't get free, but I had to try. "Keep struggling, maybe this dress will fall off. But with such small breasts there can't be much to see..." His tone sounded disappointed.

_'Leave my boob size alone!' _

His eyes shifted from my chest to my neck. He brushed my curls off my shoulders to get a better view. I tilted my head a little to my left. I couldn't control that.

"Your neck looks so delicious without any fang marks," he purred. I felt a wet sensation on my neck. He licked it.

"Please, stop, Laito..."

He let go of my wrists and they fell to his arms. I gripped his arm as he licked my neck again.

"Oh, even your skin is sweet. Ah, I can't take it anymore. Little bitch."

I felt like I was being stabbed as his fangs pierced my neck. I heard my skin crunch and felt pain surge through my body. This hurts, this hurts. I let out a loud scream, but that didn't stop him. I heard him sucking my blood out. He took a final slurp and pulled away from my neck.

His face was flushed. His eyes were widened. I was hoping he was finished. I watch as a drop dripped from his mouth down to his chin. He had a big grin on his face.

I squirmed a little, but I felt a weakness set in.

* * *

"Your blood. Your blood; I've never tasted anything like it. Mmmmm, it's so good, little bitch," he purred. He bit down on her neck again. He moaned as he drank her blood more. "Other human blood doesn't compare to this."

She felt her knees weaken as she fell to the floor. She was still conscious, and could still feel his fangs under her skin. He was attached to her. He wouldn't let go. He kept drinking.

* * *

"Please, stop...please," I begged.

"But I don't want to, maybe I'll drain you of every drop of your delicious blood. That will kill you won't it?"

I blinked slowly. _'Kill me...maybe that's what IS going to happen...I feel horrible...dizzy...'_

I saw him lean in again, but a voice stopped him cold.

"Laito."

At first I didn't recognize the voice. It did have a stern tone. I had my eyes closed and felt like I couldn't open them. It almost felt as if I was floating.

"This is the entrance hall; we welcome our guests here. It is not to do such activities of your choosing. As I've told you and Ayato, take them to your own private room."

Laito groaned. "Reiji, you always have to ruin the fun!"

"He said not to kill her. Surely you were looking to do so, considering her current state.?" he asked.

"Mayyybbeee, my little bitch's blood is quite something. You should have a taste, Reiji," Laito winked towards his elder brother.

"As of now I am not interested in it or her," he stated pushing up his glasses.

I finally was able to open up my eyes. Laito was kneeling and I could see Reiji standing in front of me with a look of disgust...but since I was still dizzy I could be wrong. My body just didn't want to move. My head felt funny.

Laito was smiling at me or at least it looked like it. "Well little bitch, I enjoyed this, we should definitely do this again and maybe some more things."

He whispered the last part in my ear. I couldn't react so I just breathed heavily as I closed my eyes again. When I opened them he was gone. I heard Reiji sigh.

"Honestly," he said. I saw him walk towards me. He towered over my curled up body. I looked up at him and felt a twinge of pain go through my neck.

"Are you able to stand or will you have to be carried?" he asked me.

_'Carried? No, I'll sit here until I can move all by myself...' _

"Well, you are in no position not to answer. So tell me," Reiji said.

I couldn't believe this guy, my body was frozen and yet he demands an answer. Well here goes, "I can stand, I think..."

Those words were the last I said. I felt my vision go again like the first night I was here.

"Good grief."

_'Just leave me here Reiji, I'm a big girl, I'll go to my room when I wake up.'_

* * *

_Gah, i hope this wasn't horrible. Laito and Reiji are the hardest for me. I have to go by what I heard in the anime, drama cds and part of their routes and they are still so hard to write...hopefully I portrayed Laito well enough.  
Next chapter will be Ayato!_


	5. Chapter 4

So I made changes this time around. No more first person...I don't like how little detail there is to it...third person is much easier and more fun to write in...

Small changes:

yours truly = ore-sama

little bitch = bitch-chan

( i do prefer the japanese honorfics over the English anyways...reading the old chapters made me think of that horrible dub)

Shuu = Shu (his name is spelled both ways on his bio page on the wikia, but i will conform withe masses and eliminate the second U )

As for the school name, I'm not 100%...found the name on Karlheinz's page. I have yet to see it mentioned in the game yet.

Hope I did Reiji justice here...I've never written a story with a character like him before...same went for Laito in the previous chapter...so sorry if it isn't great! Enjoy!

* * *

Diabolik Lovers: Unholy

Misa opened her eyes and rolled over to her side. She stared into the hallway. Her door was opened. She instantly felt a pang of fear go down her spine. She felt weak. Was it because of Laito? How long has she been asleep?

_'I don't like this feeling...My body, it feels so weak...He must've drank too much blood. The last I saw was Reiji standing there,_' she thought as she sat up and sighed.

She didn't notice someone seated in the corner. "Ah you're finally awake."

Her head snapped up to see the 6 foot vampire in front of her bed.

"R...Rei...Reiji, I didn't even see you there..." she said meekly.

He sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Of course you didn't I assume that bedpost was in your way."

"Guess so..." she said. She covered her mouth and yawned. "Uhm...how long have been asleep?"

"You've been asleep for approximately one day. Seems Laito drank far too much of your blood," Reiji stated.

Misa looked around trying to avoid eye contact with him. "Sooooo, why are you in here...?"

His red eyes narrowed and she felt goosebumps.

"I mean, if you don't mind me asking...I wasn't expecting to see anyone..." she couldn't figure out what to say to him and she frantically disconnected from his gaze. "Sorry, I'm still a little tired. Guess I'm not thinking clearly."

"Apparently not, your manners need some work. When speaking to someone you should look them in the eyes, or are you too frightened?" he stated. He smirked.

"N...no of course not! I just...," for some reason he made her feel uncomfortable. She couldn't even say things properly.

Misa pulled the covers off and climbed out. She was again dressed in a nightgown, but doesn't recall putting it on. She walked around her bed to the front where Reiji stood. He was a giant compared to her.

"Good grief, even you bedroom attire is inappropriate, yet considering this is your private room I can't say much else, so wear whatever you please," he stated looking her up and down. He paused looking at her neck. He cleared his throat.

Her blue nightgown cut off at her middle thigh with lace trim along the bottom and top. It was a spaghetti strap and was made of silk. She couldn't help but wear those things; she was a girl and found them comfortable. Pants were never really her thing, even when going to bed.

"As such, you need to change out of that and get dressed for school," Reiji said.

"Eh, school...? It's night time though..." Misa said. She felt stupid for letting those words come out. Of course they would go to night school, they are vampires!

Reiji stared at her. "How..."

"Makes sense though. You are vampires..." Misa quickly said feeling slight relief.

"Don't ever interrupt me like that again," he said sharply.

She gasped and quickly covered her mouth. She looked down at her feet. He made her feel so uneasy, even more so than Laito. "Sorry."

"May I say something please?" she asked looking back up at him.

"What would that be," he responded. Clearly he was bored with her. She could tell with his tone.

"It's obvious that you all would be more active at night, but I don't..."

He cut her off. "You don't think it has anything to do with you?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, I'm not like you. I sleep at night and I'm awake during the day."

Reiji chuckled. "How conceited can you be? You must still not understand your place here fully."

Misa blinked slowly and took a deep breath. She couldn't come up with anything else to say. She was still so tired and weak. Even her brain was telling her to not talk anymore.

"Once you became entangled with my family and I, it was decided that you shall live in the night as well," he said. He saw her blank expression. Her eyes still looked droopy to him. "I suggest you wake yourself up as well."

"Sorry, I'm still just so tired. Wait?! I have to do what? I don't want to..." she cried with the realization of having to switch her schedule and attend a new school all at once. _'This will be so hard...I'm by no means a night owl...now I'm expected to be?!'_

Reiji pushed up his glasses, and began to speak, "don't be so nervous. I already took care of finishing the arrangement to transfer and enroll you within our school."

Her jaw dropped. Clearly she had no say in anything. They just did as they pleased. Her face was in shock. "Now why would you do something like that?! You didn't even ask me!"

Reiji place his gloved hand on his forehead. "Why? Why, you ask?"

He sneered at her. "Such a foolish thing to ask. I do not require your approval, for anything. This whole time talking to you was useless. Get yourself dressed in the uniform you see there."

He gestured towards her dresser where the uniform sat. Misa turned and looked at it stepping away from him and towards her vanity.

"As for this worthless conversation, it is finished," he stated. "Quickly dress yourself and come downstairs to the living room."

She watched as he exited the room. He closed the door behind him. Misa felt as if she could breathe a sigh of relief. She finally could slouch and relax a little bit. Hopefully no one else would bother that evening.

"The nerve of him. He didn't have to be so rude...there isn't anything wrong with my manners...he needs to work on his! And worthless...I hate that word!" she said to herself as she put her hair up in a ponytail. She quickly tied a ribbon in it. "It's so mean that I can no longer go to my school or even be up in the day time...how can I possibly just change overnight. The school part isn't so bad, I didn't really have friends, but I really liked my teachers..."

She kept going as she got dressed. She didn't have any other way of venting her frustration. It wasn't like she had family or a therapist. She doubted those vampires would even care about what she thought..._'it's obvious they don't...'_

After getting ready she grabbed her bag and left her room. Out in the hallway Ayato was waiting.

"Oi, curls," he said.

"Uhm...hi Ayato," she said back as they walked down the hallway. She felt like something was off. They were walking by a room when she felt her body fly onto the floor. He pushed her and then slammed the door.

"Yours truly is hungry," he said standing over her.

She didn't have time to react. She looked up at him and shuddered.

His were on his hips and an evil grin was across his face. His green eyes were practically glowing. And as usual his uniform was a disheveled mess.

"Ayato! What the actual hell?!" she shouted at him, trying to compose herself. She scrambled to get up and he laughed at her.

"I told you I'm hungry," he said as walked closer to her. Misa backed away until she hit a wall.

"Go downstairs and make something then! Reiji will be upset if we aren't downstairs!"

_'What? Why do I care if he gets upset...?'_ she thought.

She managed to see the room. To her left was a couch along with a loveseat. She could see a fireplace and a small dresser looking thing. But her eyes went wide as she saw what looked like a coffin. But it looked like a body shape, and metallic.

Ayato noticed her expression of horror. "Ha ha ha, that terrified look of yours gets my juices flowing. Are you scared?"

Misa turned her head to see him within her space. She felt uncomfortable and closed her eyes. He had her boxed in. '_Maybe if I distract him...I could possibly escape...' _

"Th...that...thing is what you sleep in...?" she asked trying to feel less scared.

"Eh, oh that? That...is an iron maiden. It's a torture device with spikes. But I took all them out," he said still keeping her with his reach. "You can still even smell blood while inside it.

She knew she only had one shot at this. She held her bag in her right hand.

"You sleep in a torture device...seriously?!" she said shocked. "And that's gross."

"Shut up! Now give me your blood already!" he said leaning in close to her neck.

She pushed him away. "No! Stay away from me!"

He pushed her back into the wall. This time he managed to lick her neck before she got another push in.

"Oi, fucker! Knock it off! Hahaha, you think you'll win against me?" Ayato asked laughing at her. Misa struggled with him. "Yours truly is getting mad."

_'Are you going to turn green and morph into the hulk?'_ she thought. She still struggled as he grabbed at her more. She swung her bag hoping to hit him, but he dodged it and laughed again.

Misa was out of breath. He managed to knock her to the floor. "Hahaha, I have to say you put up quite a fight. I can only imagine what you sound like when you scream."

"No, please don't..." she cried.

He held her chin making eye contact with her terrified eyes. He pulled it to her left shoulder exposing the right side of her neck. "Now please humor me with the sounds of your screams."

She heard him breathe and was waiting for her skin to crunch.

"Ayato, what is the meaning of this. We will be late for class."

_'Thank god it's Reiji!'_ She never felt so happy to hear his voice.

"Tch, go away! I'm busy doing something!" he shouted.

Misa pushed him off. "Wha...hey?! Get back here!"

She ran out of the room leaving her bag behind. '_Reiji saved me again...maybe it was just dumb luck. He probably wouldn't see it as saving me.'_

"Damn you Reiji!" he shouted towards his brother. Reiji just turned and went the direction Misa was headed in.

Ayato grabbed her bag and took it with him downstairs.

She kept running until she was in the room she was most familiar with. A room she would never forget. Shu was still sleeping on that same couch.

_'I wonder if he ever actually got up...does he even bathe...' _she scrunched her nose at the thought of him not bathing. "Shit! My bag! I left it in his room!"

There was no going back now. She would be fine without it...maybe she won't have many books to carry. She sighed and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Once everyone arrived, they all climbed into the limo that waited outside. Misa sat in between Ayato and Shu. As always Shu had his headphones in.

_'They take a limo to school...? That's classy...'_ she thought.

The boys were quiet. They didn't say one word to each other.

_'So odd considering they are brothers...right? There's so much tension. They must have some kind of relationship with each other, or are vampires different in that aspect, I wonder,'_ she thought staring off into space.

She caught herself in Subaru's gaze and he immediately got defensive. "What the hell are you staring at?!"

She broke out of her thoughts, but didn't say anything.

"Well answer my damn question!" he shouted again. Misa leaned back against the seat more.

"Looks like bitch-chan was lost in thought," Laito laughed. Kanato giggled.

"Uhhh...," she honestly couldn't think of anything else to say, but something dumb.

"Oi, curls, what are you thinking about?!" Ayato said getting close to her face.

_'Curls. I know my hair is curly...you don't need to give me that nickname...guess it's better than bitch-chan though...'_ she looked up. Her brain wanted to say something. Him pointing out her hair all the time made her think of when the kids would pick on her because her hair was so different. She touched her ponytail.

"I do have a name you know! It's Misa, see try it, ME-SA. Simple," she said with a slight arrogance in her voice.

"Tch, I know your name! Would you rather be called mop-head instead? You could clean up a floor with that hair!" Ayato laughed. He tugged on her ponytail a little. The other two triplets shared in a giggle.

Misa's jaw dropped. "NO way! Leave my hair alone, it's unique!"

"Tch, what you say to me won't matter, curls," he leaned in closer as he said it again. She put her hands up as a defense mechanism, even though it wouldn't stop him.

She moved farther down the seat. She accidentally hit Shu's leg. "Sorry..." she immediately said. He didn't even move or open his eyes. He seemed more like a dead vampire than a living one.

"Enough you two," Reiji said as he closed his book. "This is for you."

What was in his hand terrified her. She began to shake. She let a heavy breath and kept eye contact with the box in Reiji's hand. She didn't dare touch it. She looked up to see all, but Shu looking at her while she shaked.

"Well, please take this," Reiji said. He sounded a bit irritated. "What on earth are you waiting for?"

"That's cranberry juice...," she said.

"And your point is," he said back keeping her within his sights.

"I can't have it. I can't drink that or have anything to do with cranberries," Misa stated still feeling nervous that she wasn't doing as told.

"Look teddy, she's shaking...hahaha, humans are so pathetic aren't they?" Kanato said laughing. He held up teddy to get a better look at her face.

"Now please enlighten me as to why you cannot have cranberries. Cranberry juice is good for the blood you know. We can't have you become anemic. That would be unsightly," Reiji said as leaned back in his seat still holding onto the juice box.

Misa felt scared to say. What if they try to poison her with them? They will know a weakness they could use against her...possibly..

"I can't have them because...well because I'm allergic. I can't touch them or I'll break out in hives and I cannot ingest them because I could go into anaphylactic shock and die. That almost happened the first time I tried them...so cranberries are a no go. My diet has always been healthy enough where I never suffered from anemia," Misa said.

"Ah, I see, how unsightly," Reiji said.

_'Unsightly?! What's unsightly is how mean you are...I can't stand how I'm treated here. I want to escape. I won't fail next time._' Misa rested her hands on her lap her. She balled them into fists while holding her skirt.

"There's no need to say it that way...It's not unsightly, that's just...so mean," she said back. It was like she couldn't control her words.

Reiji stared at her. "Mean, you say? Your kind is nothing but prey to us so your iron needs to stay up. Anemia is a disgusting thing and since your body cannot handle the one thing that will keep it normal, it is rather unsightly. Your entire kind is."

"Why do you say such things?" she demanded. Reiji pushed up his glasses. He seemed to that quite often.

"You are not at liberty to ask me any type of question. You need to learn your place as you still have not done so," he said. Misa's eyes showed slight fear.

_'He's so mean...his tone just cut right through me. I've never had anyone say such things...Prey. That's all I am...maybe I should become anemic since it's so damn bad...'_ Misa thought.

"But wh..." she started.

"SILENCE!" Reiji said in a loud tone. Misa immediately shut her mouth. She didn't say anything for the rest of the ride.

"Fufufufu, bitch-chan, you can come talk to me anytime," Laito said catching her gaze. He winked at her.

* * *

The ride seem to take forever, but they finally arrived at Ryoutei Academy. They climbed out the limo and headed inside.

She was shocked at the size of the school, even her school wasn't nearly as big. She noticed a few gaggles of girls whispering as she walked in with the Sakamakis. She was curious as to what they were saying. She wasn't paying attention when Shu suddenly stopped in front of her. She walked right into his back.

He turned towards her staring at her with an expressionless face. Her face turned red and she immediately bowed and apologized. He smirked.

"Heh," he said and walked away.

_'He must really love music...every time I see him he has ear buds in...wonder what he listens to,'_ Misa thought as she gazed at him. Considering he barely spoke to her she was slightly intrigued.

Reiji stood in front of her blocking her view of Shu. "It would do you well to not hang around that good for nothing. Skipping class, honestly, he's an embarrassment."

_'Good for nothing? That isn't very nice to say...wonder why Reiji would say that...?'_ She looked up at Reiji.

He cleared his throat. "You are in the same class as Ayato and Kanato."

She saw he was holding a piece of paper. Must've been her schedule or something.

"As for...what is this?" he asked.

"What is what?" she asked softly.

"You are in a higher level of English, how so?" Reiji asked her as he handed the schedule to her.

"I was in an advanced class at my last school, everyone was older than me. I lived in California for almost 10 years...so English I do pretty well in actually," she said. She blushed a little. She was afraid of getting scolded for talking too much.

"Hm, well once you have to attend English you shall meet me here and we will attend together. I will not accept tardiness and unless you want a whipping I suggest you don't do anything reckless," he suggested.

_'Harsh...don't you think? Whipping...?'_

"Understood?" he asked her.

She sighed deeply, "yes I understand." Reiji departed from their location. She turned and walked the opposite way of him. She looked at her schedule and grimaced._ 'Night school, is not where I want to be right now...'_

She took her time walking to class. She couldn't move much faster. Misa didn't think she would ever adjust to such a schedule. She yawned and deeply wished she could go back to bed. Reiji made Ayato give her, her bag back.

After class she headed out of the room. Immediately Ayato crossed her mind. He didn't say anything to her during class. She felt so out of place nonetheless.

A soft voice broke her thoughts.

"Misa, what's the matter? Do you see her teddy?"

It was Kanato. He was staring into her face with a creepy smile. "Are you feeling alright? You look horrible. Isn't that right teddy?" He held the bear up in front of her face.

She grimaced and leaned away slightly. "Just tired Kanato...that's all. Uh...uhm, I'll see you later!" She waved and ran off.

_'Shit, I have English next with Reiji...I have to get back to where I was talking to him. This place is so big...I may of gone the wrong way...'_

Kanato sent a shiver down her spine. There was something about him that made her want to run away. She didn't even realize which direction she was going in. She kept walking the halls until a bell chimed.

"Oh god! I'm late...I'm in so much trouble...!" Misa began to jog through the hallways turning down one then another then another hoping maybe Reiji would be waiting for her. Waiting to scold her is more like it._ 'Yeah...cause it's so difficult to be nice for him.'_

Misa eventually gave up and let out a sigh. "By the time I actually find the place class will be over...they could've at least provided a map of this place or something," she groaned as she looked at her paper. She crumpled it up and threw onto the ground._ 'This is stupid. I just want to go home...'_

"Oi idiot! You look lost...hahaha."

_'Dear god please don't let it be...'_ she turned to see someone she didn't want to see, Ayato. He had a smug look on his face and something pinged in her stomach.

"I was just trying to get back to where Reiji and I were talking. We have English together..." she trailed off as he smiled at her.

"Ore-sama will take you there, curls," he said.

"O...ore-sama?" she asked while raising her eyebrows._ 'Someone is a little arrogant.'_

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?! Don't you ever defy me again like earlier," Ayato said getting closer to her face. She backed up little. For some reason she apologized to him.

"Well, am I taking ya there or not?!" he demanded grabbing her arm. She yanked it away.

_'I don't really have a choice...I guess...' _She sighed and answered. "Yeah fine. Please take me there..."

Maybe that ping in her stomach was wrong. Maybe he was over what happened and he won't talk about it anymore. Misa rolled her eyes slowly as he was walking her to class. She was late...maybe Reiji won't be so upset if she just showed up. It was possible right?

He had his hands in his pockets. She tried not to make eye contact with him. Everything about these boys sent shivers down her spine; even just looking at them made her nervous. She was usually fairly confident, but living with vampires made her cower a little.

"Uhm..." She stopped walking.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Thank you...I guess..." Misa started walking again getting a little ahead.

"Hahahaha, you really are an idiot," Ayato said from behind her. That ping in her stomach hit her again as he pushed her into a closet and slammed the door.


	6. Chapter 5

I've been so down lately, so this chapter is pretty short...apologies for any errors.

* * *

~* Diabolik Lovers: Unholy *~

Chapter 5

"A...A...Ayato! What are you doing?!" Misa shouted at him. She clenched her bag to her chest. She swallowed nervously.

"Heh, what do you think stupid? This time Reiji isn't here to interrupt," he said smiling.

She backed herself into a shelf and objects fell to the floor. She felt her heart beat faster as Ayato walked closer.

"G...get away!" She knew she couldn't get out of the closet, but she could put up as best a fight as she could. She ran to the other side.

The closet was dimly lit. Ayato's eyes glowed whenever he came out of the shadows.

"Hahaha! You really think you can get away this time?" Ayato asked. He laughed again.

She glared at him._ 'I'll fight you every step of the way...'_

Misa learned the hard way with Laito. She really was no match for them, but she still had this instinct to fight back. What girl wouldn't, no matter how attractive the man was?

"Y...you can't do that kind of stuff in school!" she shouted at him.

"Tch, you think I care about what the rules are here. Now come here!" he yelled back grabbing her wrist. He pulled her into his chest.

"No! NO, no!" Misa smacked him with her bag. He tore it away from her and threw to the other side of the closet.

"Haha, you put up quite a fight. Keep squirming and you'll regret it," Ayato said. He let her go and she pushed him back. "Hahaha, how about this, if you get past me I'll let you go..."

Misa was already out of breath. _'That's not really fair...he's way faster than me...'_

"Well curls, you gonna take my offer? I don't have all day," he said putting his hands on his hips.

The closet was pretty big. There were shelves on the walls, a few book cases and desks in the middle which obviously weren't being used anymore. She almost tripped over them earlier.

"Fine, I'll play your game, Ayato," she said fixing herself. _'This could end up bad.'_

He smirked. "I'll even give you a 5 second start."

Misa hurriedly walked around the desks while still keeping an eye on him. She got to the door and turned the knob.

"Oh my god! It won't open!" she cried. She jiggled the knob and turned it every which way._ 'Shit it's jammed!' _

She peered to her right and saw Ayato was gone and she felt panic. "Ehh..."

All she heard was, "You lost idiot."

Her body was yanked back away from the door. She clenched her eyes closed as she felt her body land on the floor. She felt pressure on her shoulders and it hurt a little.

She didn't want to open her eyes. She knew what was going to happen next, but still didn't want it to. Her energy wasn't like was before Laito drank from her. So she knew that she couldn't fight anymore. Her mind wanted her to scream out, but no one would come...there's no one who cares about her here. Reiji? He saved her last time, but probably because she was late coming downstairs.

_'You can't fight anymore, you always end up in more pain...they seem to like it too...look at what he did...he toyed with you and in the end you're on your back...' _ Misa thought her eyes still closed.

"Oi, look at me. I said open your eyes damn it!" Ayato's voice cut her thoughts short. She opened to see that evil grin of his. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"That look, haha, that look on your face. It'll make this meal more delicious," he said still holding her down. He undid her ribbon and unbuttoned her shirt.

"Please stop, please don't do this," Misa begged. Begging was useless. Someone like Ayato surely wouldn't care about it. "Let me go!"

All he did was laugh at her again. "Let you go? Why is food like you saying that?"

Her eyes widened._ 'Food...he called me food...what kind of hell am I in...my name isn't of any value to them...I don't know why I feel so hurt by this...but food? Guess that's what I am...'_

"Ore-sama is taking his meal now. Just be** obedient** and let me bite you," he stated with that arrogance in his voice.

Misa's body didn't want to. She wanted to fight him, she really did, but she couldn't move. She was weak. So much more weaker than him. "No I don't want you to bite me!"

"Why not?!" he asked.

_'As if you care about why...'_ she thought still feeling the pressure on her shoulders._ 'It feels he's pressing even harder...'_

"Be...because it'll hurt! What else do you think?" Misa cried. She tried to move her shoulders, but his strength was too strong for her.

"Hmm, then I'll have to bite you with all my strength," he said. That grin on his face was irritating her. How could someone be so happy and enjoy doing this? Were all vampires like them?

"No please don't! Ayato, please!" she begged.

"Shut up. This is what your job as food is," he stated. He leaned down and licked her neck. A feeling she remembered from the first time they met.

He licked her neck again. Obviously he was enjoying it. She moved her head causing her neck to move.

"Tch! Hold still damn it!"

Ayato bit into her pale neck. She could feel the pain flow throughout her body. Her skin broke more ahe punctured her neck even deeper. The pain became more intense as she heard him sucking the red liquid out.

"...kyaaa...pleas..." she couldn't even finish her words. All she could feel was pain...but it was strange as he continued. She felt as if the pain was disappearing, but maybe her body was just going numb.

He pulled away and licked his lips. He wiped the remaining blood dripping from his mouth off with his sleeve. He was smiling at her.

"Your blood, it's delicious...something I wasn't expecting, but being scared sometimes can make it taste better. Oi!" he said to her. He leaned back into her face and was nose to nose with her.

"You...you're so c...cru...cruel," she cried letting out a small breath.

"What's cruel about it? I'm just having my meal aren't I?" he demanded. He still was in her face. She felt the urge to spit on him, something she never thought of doing to anyone. What he was doing to her was horrible and she couldn't even fight back.

_'Maybe I'll get used to them treating me like this...or maybe they will kill me before that...' _She preferred the first option rather than dying.

"A meal..." she whispered.

"Eh?! What did you say?" he asked.

She shook her head in response.

"Anyways, I say making a guy who's hungry wait is even crueler," he said. He turned her head to the left and bit down on her neck again. She heard her skin pop and the sucking sounds. She cringed and clenched her face.

Ayato stopped again. He yawned. "Man, after eating this much I get sleepy." He glanced down.

Misa's face felt hot. She couldn't believe how she felt after all this. First it was pain...just like with Laito, but then it changed...why?

"Heheh, you're face is all red. What's the matter? You enjoy this?" Ayato asked as he stood up.

_'No...no no! How could anyone actually like this...yet the pain disappeared as he continue. So strange.'_

She had enough strength to get up on her own this time. She shivered a little. She looked over at him.

"You're...so cruel, you and Laito," she said.

"Haha, I'm nothing compared to that pervert. I'll have to show you what I mean," he said. He sniffed the air.

Misa had her hand on his bite marks. Blood seeped between her fingers.

"That scent...it's not bad..." he crept towards her again.

She backed away hitting the same wall as earlier. "No, leave me alone; you got what you want Ayato!"

Misa put her arm against his chest, trying to push him away.

"Just one more sip," he said pulling her hand away from the wound. He bit into her neck for the third time and drank more blood.

"Ah...ah," she cried out as he embraced her tighter. The sucking sounds echoed in her ears.

_'This...this...I don't want this...but somehow my body...does...no it doesn't. What is wrong with you Misa?!' _

Misa struggled against him this time. "Le...let go."

"Oi! Quit moving around! Let me savor the taste of your lingering blood. Now shut up!"


	7. Chapter 6

_~ * Misa's P.O.V. * ~_

_I've been here for a few months...I've only had run ins with Laito and Ayato...despite being threatened constantly by the others. Subaru scared me because of his constant anger outbursts. I could hear him yelling and breaking the walls from my room. I've never seen siblings like this before. Do they care about each other? Sure doesn't seem like it. Ayato seems obsessed with takoyaki...and asks me to make it all the time. I can bake, but can't cook. Laito always wants to "play," of course I run the other direction. Kanato wants me to make him sweets, but I haven't done so yet because Reiji scares me too. I don't want a whipping that's for sure. As for Shu, he still sleeps, A LOT. But I'm still interested in him, more than I thought I would be. Probably because he isn't interested in me at all. I should hang around him more, since he's the eldest maybe the others will leave me alone. But I guess I'm getting used to this place..._

* * *

_'Another monthly dinner...what joy...sitting in awkward silence...'_ she thought getting dressed. She put on another dress. This time it was black and sleeveless. It even had a turtleneck. Ayato_** loved**_ those. She giggled. She knew he would say something once he saw her. She will still wear whatever she wants. A small silver belt sat at her waist and the skirt reached her mid-thigh. She pulled on stockings and put on her black mary-janes. Then she headed downstairs.

The mansion was huge and on occasion she gets lost, but she knows where all the major areas are like the living room, dining room, kitchen and all their rooms. She even found a way to the back yard. Immediately after finding it she thought of escaping. But then decided against it...for now anyways.

Her hair wasn't as fluffy anymore, since she kept it as straight as possible, but her hair is always an issue. She would be yanked by it often.

Walking downstairs lost in thought, she bumped into Shu.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry Shu," she said. She could feel his eyes looking down at her. She slowed raised her head and made contact with his. _'Those blue eyes are just...so...so...'_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" his voice broke her thoughts. Ever since she's come here all she does is space out. Could be from anemia...

Misa shook her head and rubbed her forehead. "Uh...sorry...it's nothing."

He smirked at her. And her face went red. _'Why am I blushing? All he did was smile.'_

"Uh...er...are you heading downstairs?" she quickly asked.

He sighed, "yeah...I don't really want to though."

He started walking rather slowly. Misa watched him for a moment and then caught up with him.

_'Maybe it was safe to ask him some questions.' _

She was so short compared to him. She felt uneasy, but the good kind. Like she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Sooo...you guys are all brothers right? Why are you all so different? The triplets resemble each other..." she asked. She kept her eyes straight ahead. Another deep sigh came from him.

"How annoying. We all have different mothers. Reiji and I are from one, the triplets from another, and Subaru too," he said. Shu sounded bored. Misa glanced at him.

"Guess that explains some things," she said finally. She brushed her arm slightly. Walking was so tiring now for her. She felt weak. If only she could sleep all the time like Shu did.

The hallway was quiet and Misa could hear his music.

"Classical music? It sounds like Bizet," she said glancing at him.

"Heheh, didn't think a woman like you would know such music," he said still sounding bored.

_'There's more to me than you think,'_ she thought. _'We share the same like of that kind of music...that's cool...I guess...'_

"Haha, I grew up listening to it. Being a figure skater, you definitely hear it a lot and just some pieces are really beautiful and inspiring...Our routines are usually to classical music anyways. So you develop a love for it," Misa quickly covered her mouth when she felt him looking at her. Her face was red again.

"Your face is red. You're blushing...heheh..." Shu said smirking at her again.

"Ah no! I'm sorry...I just said too much!" Misa quickly turned from him and faced the wall. She put her hands over her face. "Oh god, oh god, oh god..."

"Stop doing that; it's annoying," Shu said. He continued walking. "Are you coming?" He looked over his shoulder at her. She watched as he looked her up and down. Her heart picked up a faster pace.

She followed after him.

_'The others make me uncomfortable when they look at me, but I blush with him...no, no, no, you forget you are trapped here with these sadistic assholes. I doubt they are capable of ever loving anyone, especially a human girl like me...no chance.'_

They all sat at the table eating. Except Misa, she sat with her hands in her lap. She stared down at her plate. She didn't want to eat. She would sneak out of her room during the day and eat fruit, but that was it. She refused to give them the satisfaction of having good tasting blood._ 'That could be why they aren't interested as of now. I must give off a bad smell and gross tasting blood...yes...'_ she thought.

Of course, this type of plan would back fire eventually. She could starve to death. She glanced to her right at Subaru. He was such an angry guy, but he ate bread so sweetly and delicately. Kanato started stabbing his plate. "Teddy this is so much fun! Hahaha!"

The others just ate quietly as if they were ignoring Kanato's behavior.

_'There is something seriously wrong with him...but that's being nice...'_

The room was eerily quiet. There was so much tension. It made Misa uncomfortable. She glanced around the table again watching everyone eat. Shu was on her left and didn't seem to interested in the meal.

Something was rubbing her legs and it sent a shiver up her spine. Laito giggled and winked at her.

"Fufufufu," he laughed. She stared at him.

_'Footsies...? Really...?' _

He continued to try and engage her legs and feet with his. All while still smiling at her. She quickly tucked them farther underneath her chair.

"Stop it." she said to him.

"Aw bitch-chan, your face is so cute right now. Do you not like what I was doing?" Laito purred. "You know there's much more I can do to you."

"No I don't like it. And no thank you," she said looking down at her plate.

"You've barely eaten my bitch-chan. You should. We wouldn't want you becoming anemic now," he said to her.

_'I'm fine with it...' _

"Anemia makes the blood taste disgusting...ne teddy?" Kanato said.

"Hah, we should shove the food down her throat!" Ayato shouted. "Oi, I warned you about those turtlenecks!"

Misa remained calm and said, "I'm fine. I like them, so I'll wear them."

Ayato glared at her then ate another piece of food.

"Do you need me to feed you bitch-chan?" Laito asked. He stood up.

"Laito it is rude to stand up in the middle of dinner," Reiji said finally. Laito sat down and winked at her again.

"Yes, sir!" he said rather mockingly.

_'This guy just doesn't take a hint...'_ Misa thought looking up at the ceiling.

"You really should eat. It is rude not to eat food that was prepared for you. You are starting to look quite sickly," Reiji stated as he put his silverware down. She looked over to her right and could see her glancing her direction.

"Really Reiji, I'm fine. I'm not hungry anyways," she replied. He sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"Just like last month you weren't hungry at this dinner as well. I suggest you eat something. If not, you'll receive some sort of punishment for your behavior," he stated.

_'Really...it's my choice to starve myself not yours...you can't make me eat.' _

There was a sudden noise of a chair sliding on the floor. Shu stood up.

"Eh...Shu...?" she said looking surprised.

"This is such a pain," he stated placing his napkin on the plate. He turned and wandered out of the dining room. Misa watched him every step of the way.

Reiiji started talking under his breath, "That deadbeat. Nothing good can come of anyone who is spoiled rotten."

Misa looked over at his empty seat. _'Reiji sure is mean to him...I wonder why...'_

"Teddy...what would you like to have next...?" Kanato asked the stuffed animal quitely. He picked up his fork and began stabbing his dessert. "Hehehe, hahahaha!"

_'Everyone is just going to ignore him still...stabbing food? He's pretty good at it...'_

No one even noticed, or they pretended not to. Kanato must do it often for them not to be bothered by it. Misa shuddered a little.

Reiji still spoke about Shu. "He won't even make the effort to attend our monthly dinner party."

_'But he did. Why is he being so hard on him?'_ she thought.

"That will be all for tonight," he finally said. She watched as everyone stood up.

She began to follow when Reiji spoke to her. "Your table manners are deplorable. I will have to discipline you throughly. Understood?"

_'My table manners? Because I didn't want to eat? I know what table manners are...there was so much tension I felt I couldn't move...and I'm the one who has bad table manners.' _

"Fufufufu, can I discipline her too?" Laito laughed.

Misa shook her head no. Laito frowned.

"Do you understand? While you are in the Sakamaki home you will behave as you are supposed to."

Misa covered her ears. _'Sakamaki...? Why hadn't I known their surname...maybe I wasn't paying attention...that name...sounds familiar...'_

They were looking at her as she closed her eyes. She was thinking of something. A man flashed through her head.

"Sakamaki...Sakamaki...why is that name so familiar...?" she began to say.

"What the hell is wrong with her?!" Subaru asked.

"T...Tougo Sakamaki?" she finished.

"Oi! Shut up! We don't say that asshole's name here!" Subaru shouted at her.

"Oh I'm sorry...I just didn't even think to connect your last name..." Misa felt weaker for some reason. Their eyes were glued on her.

"You know him? How strange...ne teddy?" Kanato said.

"Uhm..."

A memory flashed through her head of a man introducing himself and giving her a piece of chocolate._ 'That is their father...? He never mentioned anything about having kids of his own...' _

Reiji stood up. "Let's discuss this in the other room."

_'I don't really want to...god...the connection between Mr. S and them could be why I ended up here.'_

* * *

_'This is even more terrifying...I'm in a room with ALL of them again...All I can do is look at my hands...but I feel as if their eyes are burning holes in my body...I'm stuck between Laito and Kanato...and they licked me when I first met them.' _Misa was slightly tense as they gathered in the living room.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Shu sleeping on that same couch...again.

_'Wonder if that's his favorite sleeping spot...maybe I'll take a nap there and he will cuddle with me...Ack! Misa what are you thinking? You don't know anything about him besides the fact that's he's lazy and listens to classical music like you do...he could be the worst one..._' she cringed. But then smiled a small smile.

Reiji sat in the armchair and crossed his legs. Subaru was glaring at her from the wall. It was almost like she was meeting them for the first time again.

She didn't want to just start talking. There was just as much tension as there was at dinner. She sighed.

"Well bitch-chan don't keep us in suspense," Laito said touching her hand. She gently pulled it away.

"Hurry up damn it! I don't have all night!" Subaru shouted at her.

"Do you want me to start from the beginning or...just," she began.

"Ohhhh, fufufu, we get to hear your lifestory...?" Laito giggled. "I'm sure that mortal life of yours was quite interesting."

_'Sarcasm...'_

"Uh...well...kind of..." she said.

"Just get on with your story already!" Ayato demanded. "How do you know _**HIM**_?!"

Reiji pushed his glasses up. "Please begin your story...I too have things I must complete this evening."

"Ok, so I guess I'll start with...My mother and I just moved back here from California. We lived with my grandfather and my father. Uhm...my father died when I was 7, in a fire."

"Your father died in a fire? He must've burn to death...do you think it was painful Misa...?" Kanato asked. Her jaw dropped. "Hehehe, I bet he suffered."

_'The nerve of him.' _She had the urge to punch him, but knew she wouldn't be alive much longer after that. It took her a second to become composed.

"Kanato. It is rude to interrupt; please continue. I surely hope this all ties together and not a waste of time," Reiji stated staring into her orange-yellow eyes.

She swallowed, and kept going,"Uhm...so after my grandfather died, we had a enough money do move back here to Japan. My grandfather saved every penny he could and we inherited it. My mother wanted a fresh start. We got our own place and she even opened her own bakery. She was really great at baking. I love it too! Anyways..." she pressed her lips together. The story was going to get sadder as she went on. It was already making her upset, but she held it in. She would NEVER let them see her cry. She will stay as strong as she could.

"What does that have to do with him, bitch-chan? Did he visit your mothers' bakery? Fufufu," Laito said.

"No, but she met another man named Osamu Kyaku. The next thing I knew she was dating him, then they were married and I had a step sister named Arina. I wasn't too involved with my family. I was wrapped up in my figure skating ands schoolwork. Everyday was practice, school, practice...it was like that since I was 10. I didn't have time for much else. Sometimes there was competitions thrown in there, but then it was back to the norm."

"Tch. Figure skating? Were you any good?" Ayato asked.

Misa nodded. "I was pretty good I'd like to think. I usually was on the podium a good 80% of the time."

She smiled. She felt proud to brag.

"Whatever," Ayato looked away.

"That must mean you're pretty flexible, right bitch-chan?" Laito asked. He leaned in closer to her face.

"Tch, knock it of pervert! Let her finish her damn story!" Subaru yelled from the wall.

She heard Shu chuckle. She paid no mind and kept going. "Yes, I am...by the way. But you'll never actually see it. Sorry to disappoint you. But anyways,"

She tucked her hair behind her hairs and glanced at Reiji who stared at her intently. But he looked a little irritated. She to hurry up and finish.

_'I'm quite surprised they stuck around this long...'_

"My step father was a politician. So he would go to his rallies and on occasion there would be galas for the political partners to meet-n-greet with each other and meet their families and such. They were really nice too. Everyone was all dressed up. I remember meeting him at the first one I attended. He gave me a piece of chocolate and chatted with me," she giggled. They weren't amused. "The funny thing is he never mentioned any of you...the many times I talked to him, it didn't seem like he even had a family."

"Tch, if you can call it that!" Ayato shouted.

"Sorry for saying so," she said looking at her lap again.

"My mother wasn't comfortable with him for some reason...she would even attempt to avoid him when he would talk to her. He even came to our condo once and while. My mother hated it. I never really knew why...but he always seemed to seek one of us out at the galas, and talk to us. You know just a normal conversation. My step father was I guess friends or political partners with him...not really sure. I never really paid attention to that. I just knew he provided for us."

"I can't really see that asshole, being friends with anyone, especially a mortal," Subaru said. He always sounded angry.

_'He's a politician, he has to be a people person...'_ Misa thought.

Misa fiddled with her mother's ring on her finger. The part she didn't want to share was coming. But it leads up to why she's here.

"Well, is that all?" Reiji asked. "You really must speak faster."

"Almost, I swear I'm almost done," she said. _'It's only been 15 minutes...geez...you're the one who wanted me to talk about it...'_

"Soooo...one night I came home to find out my...my step sister was murdered and my mother was missing."

She could hear crickets. Not one of batted an eye. Were they just comfortable with the whole idea of death? '_They are vampires...they probably killed people before...'_

Misa looked up at the ceiling. Then got up and walked behind the couch. "Soon after that my step father looked at me like I was a burden, like it was my fault. He drank all the time. This was only a year ago. I was 16 at the time. Of course I was devastated, but had no one to talk to. Mr. Sakamaki came over and convinced my step father to go to another gala. Osamu didn't leave the house for a whole year almost. Mr. S. came over all the time and talked with me...I didn't understand why. But my stepfather finally decided to leave the condo and go out to the party. He was specifically told to bring me."

She took a breath and leaned against the wall. Shu was on her right side. She glanced at him. She was surprised he was actually awake and listening. Well possibly listening.

"The last thing I remember was talking to Mr. Sakamaki and drinking champagne. The next thing I knew I woke up in a car that stopped out side. I was practically pushed out with my things. I was in the middle of nowhere with no cell phone. I wanted to come inside to use a phone so I could go HOME! But I guess it wasn't meant to be..." Misa trailed off._ 'Were they actually listening to me at all?'_

"You finished yet?!" Subaru demanded. Misa didn't respond. She hid her face. "Damn it! Answer me!"

"Y...yes, I'm done," she said. Her voice sounded sadder. This was the first time she spoke about her life to anyone and of course it's to people...er...vampires who probably don't give a damn. She held back her tears. _ 'That was the short version of her life...and she still wanted to cry. Sometimes even the strongest can be broken down.'_

"So that is how you are connected with Father," Reiji finally said.

"Reiji don't call that bastard that! He doesn't deserve such a title!" Ayato shouted standing up. "Oi!"

She looked up to see Ayato boxing her in. "Haha you look so sad and stupid. Quit that!"

Misa pushed him away and ran towards the doors. She wanted to leave. But she knew deep down she couldn't. "Whether you care or not, I've lost every single person close to me. I'm not sure if my mother is alive or dead...but even the one person who was left to care for me hated me! I could see it in his face. I know he would've rather had me killed than Arina. I thought he loved me, but instead he gave me to a vampire and in turn I'm here. I'm alone. I have no one. Do you know what that can do to a person?"

"Like we care! Just shut up already!" Ayato shouted. He smirked.

"I won't let it destroy me though and I won't let ANY of you destroy me either...I'm stuck here and I'll make the best out of it! Now I will shut up like you asked Ayato."

"Fufufufu, oh bitch-chan you'll never be alone. You have all of us here," Laito stated smiling. "You sounded so courageous right now. Such an interesting bitch-chan."

_'As if I want that...but he is right, I technically am not alone...'_

* * *

_~ * Misa's P.O.V * ~_

_That night I went and cried in my room. I made sure to lock ALL the doors. I never realized it until I was put on the spot like that. Really I am alone; I had no chance of getting home. He didn't want me. Sure, they were all there, but to them I was food...nothing else. I didn't want them to see me cry. They knew I was crying since all of them came knocking and tried to get in. Did they care a little bit about me? Part of me really hoped they would eventually...I just have to keep positive...maybe this won't be so bad. I cried even more. I had to get it out. I clenched my pillow that night and fell asleep._

* * *

_~ I apologize if this chapter is a little OOC with the boys. I tried to keep them in character. But I HAD to get this chapter out of the way. I plan to elaborate more as to why Tougo aka Karl has interest in Misa and her mother. He does make in appearance later on._

_ The next one has Kanato and Misa is in for quite a bad time._

_So sorry for this chapter, I honestly hate it a little except for the dinner scene. _


	8. Chapter 7

She was curled up on the couch in the living room reading a book. Misa enjoyed reading whenever she had spare time. There wasn't much she wouldn't read. She would read in school, at home, in the car, before a competition, anywhere really. It was nice the mansion had an extensive collection of books. It would help pass the time.

_'I haven't seen any type of computer...I doubt they even have internet. This place looks like it was built a looooonnggg time ago. But I wonder how Shu put music on that mp3 player he has...hm,' _she thought. Her stomach rumbled. "Oh of course I have to be hungry right now. It isn't dark yet, so they must be sleeping still."

She stood up and placed her book on the table. She then made her way to the kitchen. After some digging around she finally found everything she needed to make a snack. Baking was in her blood. Her mother and grand father were bakers and she learned all the recipes her family had. She sucks at cooking...except for a few things. Pasta wasn't one of them. Considering she made noise throughout her search, she thought she was going to get caught.

"Ah, found everything I need! Now to get cooking!" she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and put an apron on. She mixed up her batter for her cupcakes, then threw them in the oven.

_'They have a good sense of smell...hopefully they won't smell these,_' she thought pulling them out of the oven. After they cooled she made frosting and topped them off. Then she cleaned up. Of all things she remembered a recipe for cupcakes is what stuck. She giggled.

She felt accomplished. "These look so good!"

She decided on making dark chocolate ones instead of the usual chocolate. She peeled the wrapper off her cupcake and practically shoved it into her mouth.

"It's funny how I can remember mom's recipes, but can't get math into my brain..." she said as she shoved another one into her mouth. It was bittersweet, but she loved the taste of dark chocolate. Sweets were a rare commodity while she was on the skating circuit. Even if she was young, a proper diet helped her perform better.

She was too busy enjoying her cupcakes to notice she had company watching her. After putting another cupcake in her mouth a soft voice spoke to her.

"Misa-chan, what are you doing?"

She looked to see purple haired Kanato and of course Teddy was in his arms.

_'Did he ever go anywhere without that stuffed animal?'_ Misa thought her mouth still full of dark chocolate.

He titled his head at the sight of her puffed out cheeks. She attempted to smile. For some reason she couldn't swallow it and she gagged a little.

"What is it you have in your mouth?" he asked her.

Forgetting her manners, she tried to speak with her mouth full.

"Finish chewing. It's disgusting to talk with your mouth full," he said. She swallowed the rest with a big gulp.

"Sorry Kanato, you just startled me. I'm eating some cupcakes that I just made. I wanted a little snack," she answered.

Kanato smiled. His smile creeped her out. He clearly needed sleep too. Bags were underneath his eyes.

"Teddy look she made cupcakes. They smell like chocolate."

Misa raised her eyebrows. "Uh, well yeah...I did make chocolate ones. They are dark chocolate actually. There's a few left if you both would like some."

"We want you to make us some Misa-chan. We don't like dark chocolate...it's bitter," Kanato stated. He brought his Teddy close to his face.

_'I really can't right now...I'm feeling lazy and I still have to study...'_ she thought staring at his purple eyes.

"I'm sorry Kanato. I can't right now. I made extra ones just in case anybody wanted some. I have to finish up some homework first. I can make you some later," Misa said sounding apologetic.

Kanato frowned. He mumbled something.

"These are really delicious. You would like them if you tried them," she said cracking a small smile.

He huffed. "Are you stupid, I just said we don't like dark chocolate! What makes you think I'd like YOUR dark chocolate cupcakes?!"

"Sorry, it's fine. I'll make you some another time. If I don't finish my homework I'll be in big trouble," she said. It wasn't like she was completely lying to him. They didn't have class til tomorrow night. She had plenty of time to do homework. "Kanato, I'll make you some, just not right now."

He hid his face. He reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Ow...K...Kanato you're hurting me!" she cried out. His grip was strong. She tried to pull away. "Le...Let me go!"

His grip tightened. "How dare you! How dare you disobey me! I want cupcakes! And I want them now!"

Misa struggled with him. "Why are you acting like this?! I told I would make you some later! Now please let go of my wrist!"

He laughed. "Don't think you can order me around! I won't let go of you if I don't want to!"

Kanato's grip tightened and Misa cringed in pain. She let out a heavy breath as she still struggled with him.

'This is so unnecessary! He's acting like such a brat!' she thought. She gave a final pull and he actually let go.

She stared at him and he stared back. Then he smiled.

"Teddy you sit here. This girl doesn't understand me so I'll make her understand," he whispered to the stuffed animal. He placed it down on the counter facing out as if it could watch everything.

"Kanato, you shouldn't act that you know...I promise to do what you ask, just another time," Misa said softly. She felt kind of motherly for a split second.

Kanato walked towards her. He was only a few inches taller than her and he looked so thin. But obviously that's a lie as his strength is powerful.

He touched her cheek. "You lousy mortal, how dare you tell me how to act! I'll act HOWEVER I want!"

Misa felt her body hit the kitchen floor. She stared up at the ceiling in slight shock. _'He pushed me down...I can't move. My back hurts...'_ It was like the wind was knocked out of her.

"Hahahah, Misa-chan you look so pathetic laying there! Next time you shouldn't open that mouth of yours. Ne Teddy, do you think I should sew her mouth shut. You would probably feel so much pain! I would love to see your face in anguish!" he yelled at her. He stood above her staring down.

"Kanato, you are over reacting! Please stop," Misa pleaded while she still lay on her back.

His purple eyes glimmered in the bags under his eyes showed how much sleep he actually got or lack thereof. Surely the lack of it could be why he is acting so crazy.

"Stop?! You want me to stop! All you had to do was what I said! You're so stupid! Stupid! I'll have to punish you, hehehahaha. Would you like that Misa-chan? Teddy, what should I use to teach her to keep her mouth shut?" Kanato said.

_'This one is fuckin crazy...I have to get up before...oh my god!'_ she thought.

"Oh my God, what is that?! Please Kanato, don't!" she cried out.


	9. Chapter 8

"Kanato please no!"

That was the last time she heard her voice. She felt paralyzed with fear as he stood over her. Her mind went black as she felt him tear her clothing. He exposed her chest. And afterwards all she felt was pain. Her skin felt wet. She was bleeding. He was cutting her.

Kanato grabbed a cupcake and smeared the chocolate all over her chest.

_'All this...all this over some cupcakes?! What a child...this hurts. I can't see what he's doing...opening my eyes would help.' _

His laugh echoed in her ears. "Misa-chan you look so pathetic right now! Hahaha, this is what you get for disobeying me! You lousy mortal. "

I feel like I'm floating. The pain is practically numbing at this point. The blood oozed from the slash marks. Kanato dipped his fingers in her blood and chocolate then sucked off the access. "Your blood is sweeter than a cupcake...hehehahah. It actually makes the dark chocolate taste better. Nee Teddy, her blood is so delicious."

She felt him licking her chest and sucking the blood out her wounds. She cringed, but her arms wouldn't move. She couldn't push him off her. The knife crashed to the ground.  
Misa's eyes finally opened to see him staring at her. His face was twisted in an evil smile.

"I want more...give me more Misa-chan. If I drink you dry I'll keep you forever. You'll look so pretty as a doll, that hair, those eyes..."

His cold hand brushed against her cheek. "Did you really think I'd let you leave here? Haha, your face is terrified. I love that expression. Your fear has left you paralyzed. I want to see your face in revulsion. I want to see the light in your eyes fade away."

"P...Kanato, stop," she begged.

"No Misa-chan, I want more of your blood. Please let me have more," he said. He brushed her bangs out of her face.

He bit down into her neck. She cringed as the pain flowed through her body. Those sucking sounds again filled her ears. Kanato stopped and let out a breath.

"Misa-chan, your blood tastes so different...it doesn't taste like a mortal woman's," he said. He bit down into the same mark, sending more pain into her body. He kept drinking. Then he stopped again.

Misa breathed deeply.

Kanato looked down at her chest. "What is this?! The marks I left are gone! How the hell did you do that?! Tell me! There's only blood stains left...what did you do?!"

She was shocked. She couldn't see what he was talking about. The pain in her chest was gone, but was replaced once he bit her again. 'What is he talking about...?'

"You are making me angry again! You stupid woman! Tell what you did?! Are you even human?" he demanded. He grabbed the knife and slashed her chest again. He was panting in frustration. "Thos...those marks are mine..."

It sounded like he was about to cry. Clearly he was prone to heavy mood swings.

"I have to give you more, hahaha!" he laughed. Her chest was covered in marks. Blood seeped from them. Kanato's tongue licked up the excess blood.

_'How can I just lay here...? He's slashing me open...I could die here...just like...'_ she couldn't finish her own thoughts._ 'This was all because he didn't get his way...I'll have to remember that for next time...if I make it through this...'_

"Please stop healing Misa-chan. Teddy, she won't stop! She won't!"

Her skin closed up and the bleeding stopped.

"If I stab her in the chest she won't be able to heal..." he said quietly. "Then she can be mine forever."

Her eyes widened. She felt like she was going to cry. She watched him raise the knife over his head.

"Misa-chan, after this I'll drink your blood and then no one else will have you. You should've listened to me," Kanato said.

'NO, NO, NO! Do something!' her mind screamed. Her arms still just laid there looking like the letter T.

A giggle came from her left. "Fufufu, my, my, what a mess..."

"Back off Laito, she's mine!" Kanato shouted as he lowered the knife.

"Oh look bitch-chan...she looks so helpless," he said. He kneeled down next her. Kanato was sitting on top of her. "Now you wouldn't be trying to kill her would you?"

Kanato jumped up. "And so what if I was!? She deserved it! She wouldn't listen to me!"

Laito stood up. He was a few inches taller than his younger brother. "But we aren't allowed to kill her...fufufu, besides." He quickly took the knife from his hand.

"Give that back Laito! That's mine! I'm the one who will end her! Give it back now!" he shouted. He growled and stomped the ground. He was like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

"Bitch-chan you smell so delicious."

He licked the blood off the knife. It was still dripping from Kanato's previous slashing.

"You should run along and play with your toys Kanato, it's my turn to play with bitch-chan," he said.

_'No...just what I need...a psychopath and then a pervert...' _she thought. She felt her body coming back. The floating feeling was finally disappearing. It was probably from the blood loss. Maybe she will be able to speak now.

"NO! NO! Laito, that's not FAIR! I HAD HER FIRST!" he shouted. "You'll pay for this later!"

"If you really want her that badly you can join me," he winked.

"Why would I want to do that!? You pervert! I want her to myself! MYSELF!"

Kanato grabbed teddy off the counter. He hugged him close. "She's was going to be my doll..."

Kanato disappeared. She swore he was crying a little.

"Now my bitch-chan, seems I saved your life...looks like you owe me something..." he said sweetly.

"Get away Laito..." she said quietly.

"Oh, so now you are able to talk. Will you fight against me?" he asked. He put the knife on the floor next to her.

She knew she couldn't. She was just happy, she didn't completely black out this time.

He took her into his arms. "Your breasts are exposed. They feel so nice."

He was groping her chest. Her face was getting hotter. He was assaulting her and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Even your legs...ohhh," Laito purred. His hand ran up and down her right leg.

_'Why? Why...it's a weird feeling having someone...a man touching me like this...is this what being intimate is? I don't want it with Laito.'_

He massaged her breasts some more.

"I think you owe me your blood, bitch-chan. I shall take what I want. It's only fair. You look even more tempting this way. Shall I take everything from you? Right here?" he asked.

Misa shook her head no. "Laito, go away..."

"I saved your life and I don't get a thank you? How rude of you..." he said. He opened his mouth exposing his fangs. "I'll bite right here."

Her back was arched as he still held on to her.

He took a breath and then bit down onto her breast. The pain exploded and Misa finally let her voice out. She screamed. She had been holding it in this whole time...not by choice. Who knew fear can paralyze everything. Once her feeling came back Laito was rather lucky to hear her scream. She knows they enjoy hearing her pain.

He sucked her blood more. He licked the wound then his lips. "Bitch-chan your blood...just taste so delicious...where else shall I bite you? Ah how about your other sensitive area?"

Laito smiled. Misa just stared into his eyes.

"I can tell your eyes are saying no...but your body is screaming for more pleasure. I will give it to you bitch-chan," he replied.

"Stop Laito...I don't want you...let me go," she said.

"Fufufu, bitch-chan you're so cute! That expression on your face...I want to devour you," he laughed.

_'Ugh...no thanks...I need to fight back.' _

He stood up with her in his arms. "I'll make you mine bitch-chan. I want to lick every inch of your body and drink that delicious blood of yours. Since I did save your life after all, fufufu."

Misa scrunched her face. "No, I won't let you. Put me down now!"

She could feel some of her strength coming back. Her wounds healed.

They both heard footsteps. "What on earth is going on in here?"

"Tch...Reiji...he always ruins the fun..." Latio remarked sighing. "To be continued bitch-chan."

He kissed her forehead before dropping her to the ground.

_'My butt...honestly...? What is so scary about Reiji...?_' she thought sitting up.

There was a huge mess all around the kitchen. Chocolate was everywhere. Her blood stained parts of the wall, floor and counter. She never knew blood could splatter that much. Her body was even blood stained with chocolate mixed in.

He came around the corner. "Good grief, look at this mess! What is the meaning of this?"

Misa just stared into his red eyes that were underneath those glasses of his. At first she couldn't say anything.

"Well? What happened?" he demaned.

"Kanato..." she said.

He pushed up his glasses. He looked at her appearance. "How indecent. You look a wreck. I suggest you get yourself cleaned up."

_'Well of course if you were here you've would've known first hand..._' Misa thought. She wanted to roll her eyes, but just kept them looking down at herself.

"Another mess I have to take care of. Have you seen yourself? Honestly...go clean up now!" Reiji said. Misa didn't move.

This coming and going of her body not being able to move was annoying her. She just blinked at him.

"Uhm...my legs are..." she attempted to stand up. Her legs felt like jello. They were shaking. She attempted to fix her posture. He would probably scold her for that. She felt like walking was a new thing.

"Once you've cleaned yourself up, please come to my lab," he stated.

"Wh...why? I didn't make this mess either...Kanato did," she said.

"What does that response have to do with what I just said? You will do as I say, understood?" he said. She narrowed her eyes. He approached her.

She attempted to take a step. She felt her legs buckle. "Ah!"

Reiji caught her. "Honestly, you are such a high maintenance servant...I shall carry you to your room since you are apparently unable to do so yourself."

She couldn't look at him. For some reason she felt embarrassed.

Misa tried to get out of his arms, but her legs again buckled and she felt herself begin to fall. She didn't want to say it, but did, "uh...thank you..."

Reiji didn't say much as he brought her to her bathroom. He started the water for her.

_'He doesn't seem so scary...all he has done was threaten me, but hasn't done anything of the sort. Now he's like taking care of me...I don't think he really wants to though...' _she thought while watching him.

"Did you any other assistance? If not, I'll be downstairs cleaning up after you," he said in a harsh tone.

Misa didn't even get to answer before he disappeared. She undressed herself and sank into the warm bath. She could finally feel every inch of her body again. It was so relieving._ 'Reiji really doesn't seem so bad...I'm sure if I explain everything he will be happy that I told the truth.'_

_'It's so strange Kanato was getting mad over the cuts he was leaving...'_ She examined her chest and saw no bite marks or signs of any kind of trauma. She didn't even feel sore._ 'How strange. Maybe I'm healthier than I thought.'_

* * *

_Hope I portrayed Kanato well enough! And I hope you're enjoying the story loves 3 _


	10. Chapter 9

"I wonder what Reiji could possibly want...what happened in the kitchen wasn't my fault..." she said. She had toweled off and brushed her hair. She put a tank top on and some shorts and slid her slippers on. She was definitely ready for bed, but since Reiji told her to come see him, sleep will have to wait.

She quietly walked to his lab. She saw the door open, yet he wasn't in there. She tapped on the I door frame. "Reiji? Hello, are you in here?"

She thought about just going back to her room, but she didn't want to risk anything else happening to her. Her eyes rolled up to the dark ceiling. She debated a little longer. "He told me to go to his lab...guess I'll just go in."

Misa was doing as she was told, so he can't be mad at her for that. _'He's going to scold me about the stupid kitchen...I would've cleaned it up once my legs came back...'_

She sighed and looked around the room. There was lab equipment on a large table to her right and a large bookcase to her left. She saw a chair, and immediately thought that would be a good place to sit. Of course she didn't though.

Misa was fascinated by his lab equipment. She just wanted to touch everything. She saw vials and a shelves that had bottles full of liquid. "I wonder what he makes? He must be pretty smart to mess with Chemistry."

She picked up a beaker then placed it back down. The shelves with bottles on them made her a little nervous._ 'What could possibly be in those...?' _

She walked around the equipment table looking at the glass objects. He was obviously making something, but stepped out. There was large book full of notes.

"Effects...effects of what?" she questioned as she read. There was nothing written yet underneath.

Misa was careful not to break anything. She looked around the room some more. "If he isn't here soon I'm leaving..."

Walking back over to the doorway she peered out looking for him. The mansion was awfully dark. It always sent a shiver down her spine...but vampires like the dark or night, apparently. At least that part of vampires is true. Everything else was clearly a myth_. 'Ugh, come on, I'm exhausted._'

She pulled her shorts down a little and walked over to the window. Looking out she could see a courtyard and some stairs. The night sky was clear and she could see the stars. She usually would spent a lot of time on her balcony on the nights she didn't sleep.

A door closed. She looked up and saw Reiji's reflection in the window. She turned quickly putting her back into the chest she was leaning over. "Reiji...I uh."

"You're late." he said quickly.

"I've been here for a while...you weren't in here...so I waited," she said.

"I said to be here at 9:30 and you were not. I had another matter to attend to. Subaru broke another wall."

_'So that's what all that noise was.._.' she thought.

He sighed. He stared at her. She quickly averted her gaze. An uneasiness swept over her.

"Look at yourself. What an indecent attire. You can't possibly wonder why the triplets go after you so much...and I don't mean just for your blood," he said.

"Uh, I thought this would be better than what I usually wear to bed...I was just going to bed..." Misa replied. She pulled her shorts down a little. Honestly she never felt bad about her body. It was the one thing she had confidence in. She liked her body. She liked what she wore on it, but Reiji was making her think otherwise.

"Cover yourself up next time," he commanded.

"Y...yes..." she said looking a little sad._ 'I'm not going to listen to you...it's my body; I could be in a nun costume and they would still come after me. Shorts, tank and slippers...indecent? He obviously doesn't know how girls dress in this day and age.'_

There was silence. Misa looked around the room trying not to look at Reiji.

_'He is nothing like Shu, I don't even see such a resemblance. The way he acts gives of that impression he's the eldest...why do they all have to be attractive though? Even if he is such a stiff, maybe he has a sweet side...obviously I haven't seen since all he does is scold me and the others...' _

Misa slouched a little. She held her arm and glanced down at her feet. "Uh...you wanted to see me about something right?"

Reiji sighed. "It would be best for you not to hang around Kanato."  
"Eh...I mean I guess I won't..." she said quietly. He was right. She probably should stay away from him. He practically killed her over cupcakes. Cupcakes, damn cupcakes!

"It's not an option. You should stay away from the others as well, especially that good-for-nothing," he said sternly.

_'You can't tell me what to do. I'm glad Shu hangs around me, he's kept the triplets and you away._' she thought. She didn't think he would notice such things.

"Back to why I asked you to come here, you seem to have no problem making messes. I should've made you clean every inch of that kitchen with a toothbrush. My brothers give me enough problems..." he said pushing his glasses up. She could see the mean in his red eyes.

"Now wait just a minute! I didn't make the mess! I cleaned up what I made before Kanato came in and destroyed everything!" Misa yelled. She probably shouldn't of done that.

"Did I say you could yell let alone speak servant?" Reiji said. The way he looked at her made her shudder. He called her a servant.

"Servant?! That's not what I am...how rude of you to say such things, Reiji," she said. Her tone had a little anger in it.

"Again disobeying orders. That mouth of yours is going earn some discipline. I suggest you close it."

Misa rubbed her lips together. She wanted to say more. '_The nerve of him! I'm not a servant...I wasn't brought here to be one...his eyes they look so evil. He's hiding something behind those glasses...' _

"You may speak. Go on. Say what you want, but I'd advise you be careful. I already have plans for you. Maybe perhaps you can change my mind and I'll let you go..." Reiji stated touching his hair.

_'He's messing with me like Ayato did in the closet that time.' s_he thought. _'But it's worth a try...he isn't like his brothers.'_

She took a deep breath. Apologizing was such a normal thing now. If she wasn't afraid of death she wouldn't say, sorry so much. She looked directly into his eyes. "I am sorry. Kanato made that mess...and I would've been more than happy to clean it up..."

"But you were not even able to walk or stand on your own feet without my assistance. Such a useless woman. Such a poor excuse," he said coldly.

"He...he practically killed me and then Laito showed up...what was I...?! It's not a poor excuse." she began feeling upset. "You carried me upstairs and made a bath for me! I wasn't in the right state of mind..."

Clearly Reiji made a mistake in allowing her to speak. Misa couldn't help but get angry at him.

"And yet I see no gratitude," he said glaring at her.

Her jaw dropped a little, "I did say thank you. What else could I have done?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I went out of my way to take care you. Such a high maintenance servant you are. Maybe I shouldn't intervene next time. It isn't the first time I've rescued you from Laito."

_'He's right. I can only imagine what Laito would've done to me if Reiji hadn't shown up. Still he has no right to treat me like this. I'm a victim...but they don't care...they like that...they would rather have me terrified. I'm sure they would love to see me cry._' she thought looking at her feet again.

Reiji walked up to her. Misa took a few steps back into the dresser or chest, whatever it was. A few books sat atop it. She glanced over her shoulder at the night sky. Maybe someone will rescue her...but that thought quickly came and fleeted.

He towered over unlike the others. He had to of been 6 feet tall. He was dressed so well and proper. It wasn't his uniform this time, but black pants, a white button up and he wore a gray vest. Even when they don't have class he feels he has to look put together.

Reiji's eyes looked around his room. "Your filthy scent is all over the place. Why is that? Could you not wait outside until I returned?"

_'Filthy scent? I'm tired of him making me feel bad about myself...'_ she thought.

"Well, I was waiting for you. I wasn't sure if I had to wait in the hallway or not...I guess," Misa said closing her eyes halfway. "I wasn't sure what you wanted."

"You clearly don't have any respect. Have you not yet learned the position you're in. You've been here for quite a while."

He stepped away from her and went over to his lab equipment. He began to examine every piece of glass and the book his notes were in. "Your disgusting hands were touching my equipment. I even see you were going through my book where I keep my notes..."

"My hands aren't disgusting...so mean," she replied quietly.

The glasses wearing vampire looked over his shoulder at her. He held his book in his hands and was flipping through the pages. "Humph, did you find anything interesting?"

Misa's eyes widened. "Like what? I didn't really read it...I was just bored. You mess with Chemistry. I was curious, I guess. I'm sorry."

Reiji had a habit of pushing up his glasses frequently. He sighed. "Good grief. Seems you need much more discipline than I thought. Touching items that are clearly not yours, what makes you think that is alright?"

She just shook her head. She didn't know what to say. To her it wasn't a big deal. She didn't break anything; so what's the problem. "It's really not that big of a deal Reiji. I didn't break anything...I was very careful. It's just...impressive that you can understand Chemistry. I swear I didn't read anything...can I please go back to my room?"

She walked over towards the door.

"Oh my, seems like the door is locked. Did I give you permission to leave?"

Reiji pulled that one white glove he always wears off.

Misa attempted to turn the handle. '_Why is it so easy to lock doors in this place, but when I need to unlock them it's a god damn issue?!'_

"Since you are disobeying and disrespecting me I am not allowing you to leave. Prepare yourself."

Reiji walked towards her. Misa pushed her back against the door. _'Oh god.' _


	11. Chapter 10

Previously:**"Since you are disobeying and disrespecting me I am not allowing you to leave. Prepare yourself." **

**Reiji walked towards her. Misa pushed her back against the door.**_**'Oh god.'**_

_**Chapter 10**_

"Prepare myself? What for? You can't keep me here!" she shouted at him. Her eyes were glowing with anger and fear.

"I can't? Whose home do you reside in?" Reiji asked her as he neared closer.

Misa gulped. "It's Shu's home. He's the eldest..."

Within seconds she clasped her hands over her mouth. She knew he didn't really like Shu_. 'I'm such an idiot...'_

"Is that so? Those words the come out of your mouth make me want to teach you manners and respect," Reiji said harshly. He pulled her hands away and pinned her against the door. And she thought the triplets were strong, Reiji trumps them easily.

He leaned in close to her face. "That good for nothing has not earned any of this! He was nothing but a spoiled child. Everything was handed to him. How dare you say such a thing!"

He pulled her away from the door and slammed her body into it again. She cringed.

"Furthermore, I am the one who takes care of everything and everyone! Even you, who is just a blood container. You're here to serve me and do as you are told! Disobedience and disrespect means punishment, or have you not learned that?" he said still putting pressure against her wrists.

"Ugh...mnn, you're hurting...me, please let me go..." she cried out. She clenched her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes."

Misa didn't listen. She heard him say it again. Then she felt her body hit against the door. 'I keep putting myself into these messes. He's right...after all this time, I should learn not to talk back and say those things...but it's like word vomit .'

"I said to open your eyes this instant. I want to see that fear that weakness in your eyes...ah that's it," he said as if feeling satisfied. Her wrists hurt. "The scent you give off is enticing."

He breathed her scent in deeply. "Your eyes for a human are so strange. They are burning with defiance. Fufu, we will have to change that."

Misa shut her eyes again hoping she could just disappear.

_'Glad to see my pain brings you all so much happiness,' _Misa thought with disdain. She felt the pressure alleviate from her wrists and heard his shoes clicking away from her. There was some glass clicking and footsteps again. She opened them. He stood in front of her with a vile of liquid.

"Wh...what is that?!" she demanded.

"You are in no position to speak. Now be obedient," he remarked. His eyes looked irritated. The way he looked at her made her feel scared.

She ran away from the door. She stood behind the chair. He sighed.

"You just can't seem to learn can you?" he said.

Misa gritted her teeth. '_You are going to make me drink something...why would I stand there and open my mouth? Oh wait, cause it's what I'm __**supposed **__to do?!' _

Reiji smirked. "You can't escape from me. Even if you did I would find you. I will whip that skin of yours leaving welts that bled and every second you would be in constant pain. The very thought of that makes me happy. Your wounds would become infected and you will become sick...and possibly die without assistance..."

Misa's jaw dropped in horror. "How horrible to say..."

"Indeed, but that will be your fate," he stated. He closed in on her and she attempted to get away.

_'Too bad I heal pretty quickly...but I'll keep that a secret...' _she thought.

Reiji stared down at the same framed girl, the vile still in his hand. The liquid was purple. She knew it wasn't grape juice.

"Now open your mouth. Open it," he demanded. He grabbed her chin and pressed her body up against the wall. She kept it closed tight, but knew he could easily break her jaw. He pried open and poured the entire contents of the vile down her throat. He stepped back.

She gagged a little and let out a small cough. The liquid was sweet, but it burned a little. "Ack...that..."

She thought something was going to happen to her._ 'Nothing is happening...'_

Her eyes darted from left to right seeing if maybe her skin was going burn off from the inside or something. She looked at Reiji who looked disappointed.

"How strange considering that was a potent poison...it doesn't seem to affect you as it did the other human girls," he held his chin in his as if he was thinking of what to do next.

"You...you poisoned me?! Why? How could you just so easily do that?!" she demanded. The feeling of her upper body all of sudden disappeared. She slumped forward unable to control herself, falling into him. Her legs still held up, but she could feel the numbness everywhere else.

"As if I owe you an explanation. And it seems to just take a longer to paralyze you. Still so strange that it doesn't seem to work with your legs..." Reiji looked down upon Misa who was laying at his feet. "That is where you belong woman."

_'My body...my legs, all I can move are my legs...he's horrible...Reiji. He's used me as a lab animal...' _she cried inside her head. She moved her legs around as he watched her. She swore he chuckled as he enjoyed the sight of her. Her mouth couldn't even move. She couldn't speak, nothing. He could easily take advantage of her.

_'No he wouldn't. He's __**TOO**__ polite for that...even if he is an asshole...a good looking one...' _ Her body still was numb when he pulled her up.

"Now drink this. It's not going to harm you. Open that loud mouth of yours, ah that's right you can't...seems that is also paralyzed as well," he said. He held another vile of something.

She didn't know whether to trust him or not. But if he wanted to kill her he probably would've done it by now. Her body instantly became alive again. "You...you're a monster, Reiji..."

"Is that so? Good, I'll show even more of a monster I can be. Normally I wouldn't be bothered with such an imperfection like you. But it seems my throat is so dry. And that smell of yours is becoming quite a bother."

"Good then let me leave, please," Misa said.

"Not just yet," Reiji said. He took his glasses and that one glove he wore off and set them on his lab desk.  
Misa wasn't too far away from him. She was screwed no matter what choice she made._ 'Should I be good? Should I just listen and obey...that isn't who I am...but I could end up dead faster...'_

He turned around.

_'He looks so...so...stop it, you can't find all of them attractive. They can kill you and they harass you like no tomorrow...or maybe it's just an act. They could actually be nice deep down...right?'_

Misa shook her head. "Reiji, I..."

In an instant her back was against the door again. He was pinning her. His face was so close to hers.  
"Your...your face. It's too close!"

"Does it bother so? Should I get closer? You should just be obedient and keep your mouth closed. Do you wished to be poisoned again?"

"No...no, I don't please Reiji," she pushed against his hands, but his grip was tighter.

He leaned in to her. She titled it to the right and felt his fangs penetrate into her skin. The sucking sounds erupted in her head. His bite was powerful; he was older so it made sense. But the sensation she felt was different from the triplets. She felt her knees grow weak as he sucked harder.

If she fainted maybe she would wake up in her bed. And it would all be over.

"Re..Reiji..."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_'Maybe he will just kill me. I am a worthless being after all, only good for one thing. Why keep me here then? Hey! Reiji! Hey!_' Misa thought._ 'Reiji!' _

She wanted to scream. His fangs felt so deep in her neck. Her jaw hanged open and she breathed heavily._ 'Stop it. Stop it please...' _

He felt stronger or was it because she has grown weaker?

_'Her blood...the taste...it's not human. It's so rich, so sweet, my body feels warm. I do not want to stop. Your blood is worth keeping you alive...for now,' _Reiji thought still sucking the red elixir. He knew he had to stop, but now he understood why the triplets would fight over her._ 'I must stop...I can make her mine... and have her blood to myself.' _

Misa couldn't think anymore. She didn't even notice that the vampire stopped.

Reiji's red-magenta eyes stared into her lifeless gold ones. Her light always went out. Something they all took pride in. They got off on that. How many other girls slowly had the life drained out of them?

"I shall let you live for now... Don't defy me or next time I won't be so forgiving," he said. Reiji expected a response but Misa couldn't give him one. She couldn't fight anymore. "Good girl. Your blood makes you a little more valuable, however you disobey me or talk back I can promise you that I will not release you next time..."

His tone was cold. He was serious. The way he looked at her, he had fire in his eyes. He wanted her blood. He wanted to mold her into the proper lady, but the fact she was always around that good for nothing made him want her more.

_'I've given up as of now...I can't even speak. So far every time my life feels like it's being drained. I have to escape. One of these times they won't stop...' _She thought._ 'After I rest. I just want to sleep.' _

Her fingers twitched. She closed her eyes. She still leaned against the door. Reiji was still staring as if he wanted more. He could easily take her now, but he was still a gentleman of some sort. Seeing her pained face and hearing her scream turned them all on.

'_Her blood is so enticing.'_

Reiji's eyes widened as he saw the bite marks disappear from her neck._ 'What?! What is the meaning of this? How could she do such a thing?!_' His mind was confused. Humans don't heal that fast. "Interesting..."

He examined her neck. She let out an unintentional moan. His hand was soft, yet cold.

Her eyes opened up. She still felt in a daze.

"Explain how someone like you could heal that way. I demand an explanation this instant," he said while gripping her chin. She only moaned again in pain.

_'I can't explain it...I don't have an answer...I wish someone did...' _She thought. His eyes would break away from hers down to her neck as if he was trying to make sense of the matter.

"Well, since I seemed to have left you voiceless. I'll just have to come up with some sort of punishment for next time. However I will find out what you are, servant," the vampire said harshly.

_'How could you possibly expect me to speak after what you did? You poison me then drain me of blood!'_ Her mind screamed. She was surprised she still had consciousness at this point.

Misa's jaw was still hanging. She tried speaking, but more moans and groans came out. He left her pain. The poison made her ache.

"Punishment for next time shall be fitting for you constant disobedience, understood?" Reiji asked, pushing up his glasses again.

_'Just faint Misa. It'll be over if you just collapse...they won't torture you if you sleep...'_ She thought. Her legs still held her up, but she could feel them shaking. She felt on the verge of falling.

Her hand reached out and gently grabbed Reiji's sleeve. He wanted to smack her hand away. She felt herself fall into him and that was it. Blackout.

_'I need to make myself stronger...' _


	13. Chapter 12

It was supposed a nice relaxing night in the Sakamaki mansion. But no of course Misa had to get terrorized. Again by Ayato and Laito...they practically tag team her often. At least when Shu isn't around. Even if he didn't see it, he was her sleeping savior. After telling them to shut up and go away which they did with utter annoyance or chided words towards him. Misa was utterly thankful for that. Tonight not so much.

_'It is almost a full moon. Could that be the reason they are so bloodthirsty.'_ Misa thought running through the halls. She felt stupid for even questioning that to herself.

She knew how to get out of the mansion by now, but would often avoid it. Escaping was still a thought in her mind. But she would grimace at the thought of her death. She still hoped one day she could get away. Really though, where would she go?

Misa reached the gardens. Laito and Ayato were in pursuit...maybe?_ 'They would've got me by now...'_

The evening was quiet outside. She could hear the chirps of crickets and see the stars shining above and a moon that was almost full. Full moons were dangerous here.

The garden was radiant even in the darkness. The moon seem to hit everything in just the right spot. She walked through barefoot admiring the flowers. She so wanted to pick them. One of the perks of living there was the scenery. It was quiet out here, but the garden made her feel less tense. She breathed in relief that she didn't end up in a threesome.

"I wonder who actually takes care of all this. There is so much out here..." She said looking around. "I'll have to go back inside eventually...they will probably ambush me somewhere..."

She groaned and continued walking. The thought of escaping crossed her mind again._ 'Someone has to help me...one of them can't be so horrible...' _

Another thought crossed her mind wondering if other girls made the attempt.

She continued walking the paths among the rose bushes. White roses bloomed and glowed within the moon's light.

"What are you doing here?!" an angry voiced demanded.

She froze for a second. Misa adjusted herself and turned around to see a guy with white hair and red eyes glaring at her.

"Subaru...uh...you startled me a little," she said quietly. Her eyes hanged half closed as she looked at him.

"You didn't answer my damn question...what are you doing here...?" He asked again.

"Laito...and Ayato...they were,"

His impatience got the best of him. "they what?!"

"Tag teaming...they both came after me, so I just kept running...I wish I could just keep running away from here..." Misa said while biting her lower lip. She sniffled.

Subaru's eyes widened.

"I'll die here! I know It'll happen...I'm surprised I've last this long," Misa stated. She pictured her mother for some reason. Her mother was a strong woman, so she was sure she got that from her.

"Tch, at least you realized it. I'm just a surprised an idiot like you has too...most girls don't..." Subaru said. His voice still sounded irritated and he still glared at her.

A gentle breeze blew through.

"Subaru...do...do you know why I'm here? There has to be a reason right? You don't have girls running around here, so obviously they are chosen for some specific reason," she said. Misa could put things together sometimes. _'Someone has to know why...'_

"How the fuck would I know?! Don't you remember that letter!? You ask stupid questions!" Subaru shouted at her.

"Geez, sorry, you don't have to shout at me," she said calmly. She would yell back, but considering he puts holes in walls so easily made her think twice. '_He could snap me with a flick of his fingers...eh...'_

She blinked slowly then looked around at the garden some more. She was still stunned by all the flowers surrounding her.

"I can see why you hang out here. I see you from my balcony wandering around...it's beautiful..." She said.

"Oi! You should run away!" He shouted at her. He was telling her to go.

"You're going to let me go...?" Misa inquired. She didn't believe his words. Did he want her to die.

Subaru looked away and huffed. "Yeah...maybe..."

"Is it worth it though? How many girls have tired? I know I wouldn't be the first to fail. How many girls have come here?" She asked.

He gritted his fangs and narrowed his eyes.

_'I can't believe I'm making excuses...I have nowhere to go. I'd be homeless...'_ Misa thought. If it were when she first arrived she would've started running already, but no. Escaping really seems like a possibility, but maybe she didn't want it as bad as she thought she did.

"What if I get caught...?" She asked.

"They'll kill you, you idiot!" He shouted back.

Misa smiled weakly. "Then why suggest such things? Would you come with me?"

Misa felt emotion swell through her body, hitting her face, specifically her eyes. Her eyes glistened making Subaru uncomfortable. "Would you...?"

He didn't answer her.

_'I don't want to die here...I would die if I left or even set foot off these grounds...I can survive this...I know I can...'_

Her thoughts were making her feel determined yet sad. Sad that she was seen as food. Were vampires capable of other feelings besides hunger?

She clenched her fists and held back the need to cry. She hadn't cried since sharing the story about her family. She didn't want them to ever see her cry. She quickly turned her back to Subaru.

The white haired vampire didn't seem to react. He heard her sniffle. _'She...she's crying...?!'_

Misa was breathing heavily, trying to hold her feelings inside. It hurt a little. Breathing this deeply hurt. She even started feeling cold.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. She was forcefully turned around to see Subaru staring down at her face.

He looked away in a panic. "Oi! Idiot, quit with that face!"

She couldn't.

"Why the fuck are you crying?! Stop it!" He screamed at her.

"I...I'm not...I will never let any of you see that. I'll hold my tears back..." She said in a sharp tone.

"H...here, you said the flowers were pretty...now stop fucking crying!" He shouted. Subaru quickly handed her a white rose.

_'He doesn't seem to ruthless like his brothers...he seems rather sweet...' _Misa thought staring at the flower in between his fingers. He practically shoved it in her face._ 'Those poor walls though...' _

"Come take it already damn it!" He forced the flower at her again.

Misa takes it carefully, but a thorn pricks her finger. "that barely hurt compared to fangs..."

She began to bleed, slowly. Another breeze swept through. The smell of her blood invaded his nose. He sniffed.

Misa felt alarmed when he looked at her differently. His eyes looked angrier.

"Why do you smell like that?! You just can't stop can you?!" He demanded.

Misa still clenched a non-thorn part of the rose.

"St...stop what?!"

She glanced down at her finger. Her blood was flowing a little more steadily. "Subaru...please..."

Begging was stupid. Once her blood was on the table, she was screwed. Apparently the smell is enough to want it.

"Don't please me! Idiot, you're so stupid! That smell...it's so..." Subaru tried to restrain himself.

He yanked her arm. His hand gripped her wrist as he brought her hand to his lips. Her finger sat just outside his lips as he inhaled her smell again.

"It smells so different..."

Misa struggled a little.

"Knock it off! I'm doing this!"

_'Is it necessary to yell at me...?_' She thought as his tongue licked her wound. His eyes widened.

"Subaru...please don't...ah!"

His fangs pricked a larger area of her finger and sipped the blood from her wound. She dropped the flower to the ground.

"Your blood. What is it?" He asked in a low tone.

"Wh...what do you mean? Why do you all say that?!" She screamed_. 'My blood this. My blood that...I don't know anything about it besides the fact it keeps me alive...' _

Subaru pulled her closer to him. He untied her uniform bow and unbuttoned her shirt. He wanted more of her. He wanted to taste more. He exposed her collar bone. He quickly bit down. A hard painful pinch exploded as his fangs entered her.

"Eh-ahh...! Sub...Subaru...please," she said. She cringed as he bit deeper. "S...stop..."

Her blood flowed through his veins. His body felt warm and he felt energized. He sucked more.

_'I don't want to black out this time...why...me...' _

She gripped her one hand on his jacket for support as he sucked more blood out of her. Time seemed to slow whenever her blood was sucked. It felt like an eternity.

He had moved to her neck. If she didn't fight back now, she would drop.

"I said...stop it..."

His eyes shot open. He pulled away and Misa pushed him slightly. Blood was dripping from his mouth. He quickly wiped it off. "Get out of here. Get away from me! Fuck off!"

Subaru had some serious mood swing issues. He began to destroy the bushes and the flowers as if to scare her off. Her blood dried on her skin as the bite marks closed up.

Misa didn't move fast enough as he grabbed her again. "Why are you still here?! Do you not get what the fuck I'm saying?!"

He bit down into her neck again. She cringed and bit her bottom lip.

"Suba...Subaru," she gasped. Her breath was feeling heavy. He pushed her away.

It's like hot and cold.

This time his red eyes saw his mark quickly heal. The skin sealed itself and her blood dried quick on her skin. "What the?! What kind of human heals that fast?! Huh? Tell me!"

Misa shook her head. Her own eyes were widened as she struggled to find an answer. She shook her head no this time.

He sounded so angry again. She didn't do anything to anger him, or so she thought. HIs eyes were burning a hole in the top of her head.

"I...I don't know why...I didn't even know it did that until I came here..." Misa said. She kept her head down staring at her ugly shoes.

She picked it back up and gazed at the flowers. Even the destroyed ones were still beautiful.

"Tch...well you aren't human...you don't smell human anymore...you reeked of it when you came here." He said. "Your blood is just so...ughhh...!"

Misa watched as the vampire destroyed more plants around him. Did her blood do this? Or was he actually angry for no reason?

Subaru was trying so hard not to bite her and suck her blood. "Do you want me to KILL you?! Then fuck off already!"

He clenched his fangs as he let out another howl of anger.

_'Kill...he would kill me...? My blood is that desirable...? Is it that delicious to them...? Apparently.'_ She thought. She quickly ran off as Subaru turned his back.

Once she reached the door back to the mansion, she groaned at the thought of being pursued by any of the triplets. If she got to her room, it would work as her safety net. Maybe Shu was there. Maybe she could read the rest of the night .

(I thought about separating this into two chapters, but it wouldn't be enough for two ^^ Hope I did Subaru justice here, he may be violent, but we all know he is a sweetheart deep down)


	14. Chapter 13

_**...you are running out of time...**_

_**...show yourself...**_

_**...do you want to die? You will if you don't hurry up...**_

_**...awaken yourself...**_

…_**.awaken, or you will see more red...you feel even more pain...**_

Misa's eyes shot open. It was another one of those dreams...or nightmares. Sometimes it was a voice, other times she sees awful things. That voice was always there. She even thought she heard her mother at one point. She sat up in bed. The door to her balcony was opened. The wind was blowing through sending a chill down her spine. Her nightgown clings tightly to her body.

It was quiet. She was surprised she even slept that long. Her golden eyes were tired and her face was no longer bright.

Despite the chill, she needed air. Maybe it'll clear her mind of what she dreams. She walked out to the balcony and leaned on the railing. She sighed and admired the garden under the moon and stars.

_'I wonder what made my life turn out this way...I thought good things happen to good people, but this is just the opposite...'_

She's adjusted to this life of living with vampires. But I didn't mean she enjoyed it. Things could be much worse. She could be dead in an alley somewhere.

Misa leaned down and outstretched her back and behind. Her back cracked as she rested her head on her crossed arms.

"At least it's nice out tonight," she said.

"Oi, that's a nice view you're giving to Ore-sama."

_'Shit! Just one god damn night of peace...must be too much to wish for...'_ She thought. "What do you want?"

Ayato's green eyes were glowing in the moonlight. They almost made him look attractive. He cracked that smile of his. Misa wanted to slap it off. She hated his arrogance.

"Tch, what do you think, idiot?!" He answered.

Misa readjusted herself as Ayato boxed her against the railing.

"Give your blood to me."

She shoved him away weakly as usual.

"Thought you would've learned by now, heheh."

Misa didn't want to fight anymore, but it was pure instinct. Protect herself. "Go away."

"What the hell you say?" Ayato demanded.

"I said go away! Get the** fuck away **from me Ayato!" She shouted back. She immediately regretted her words.

Learning how to keep her mouth shut was hard and she couldn't do it.

He quickly grabbed her shoulders. He spun her around and pushed her against the unopened part of the glass door. She let out a moan of pain as she felt her back hit.

'I'll never learn will I? I refuse to give up so easily. I'll keep fighting. I refuse to die here...'

Giving up. She won't and she never will. Even if they kill her she will know she went down fighting.

Ayato dug his fingers into her upper arms. She felt the pressure.

"Tch, I would think you would learn not defy Ore-sama!" He shouted at her face.

He could see fire in her eyes. It wasn't fear this time. Something that turned him on wasn't there.

"Oi, don't look at me like that! I'll show you...!"

Ayato was clearly offended by Misa's face. This is the one time she wasn't scared of him. Maybe it's the lack of sleep? Was her blood not flowing to her brain? She was clearly acting stupid. She should be terrified, but she felt more zombie-like.

"Oi! Listen! Stop looking like that!" He shouted at her.

Her eyes were clearly not helping her situation. It was only making him angrier.

"I said...let...me...go!" Misa shoved him to the railing. She felt warm for a second when she pushed him. A quick amount of strength came through. Her eyes widened and she stared at her hands in shock._ 'What...what was that? He hit the railing...'_

Ayato was taken off guard. She quickly bolted inside. Ayato quickly caught her.

He pushed her onto the soft bed and then pinned her down.

"You fucker! You aren't getting away this time! How dare you! Give me your damn blood!" He shouted in a rage.

His eyes were even more evil than before. "I'll make it hurt even more than usual. I want to hear you scream..."

The sound of clothes ripping filled the bedroom air.

"A...ah! Ayato, please stop! I swear I didn't mean for that to happen! I apologize!" She shouted as he tore away.

Misa struggled against him, but his full weight was practically holding her down. He tore some more exposing her bra.

"Shut up! What the hell?! You're practically flat!" He shouted.

"Get off!"

She kept kicking her legs. He began to touch her with his cold hands.

"I said get off! Stop touching me! Stop it!" She demanded.

"You're making this much more fun, hahaha," he chuckled. He held her wrists above her head as the other traced down her chest.

Ayato was enjoying himself. Misa didn't want _**HIM **_touching her. She prayed for Reiji or even Shu to intervene, even if it was an accident. They usually scare the triplets off. Well sort of anyway.

He grinned exposing his fangs. "Hahah, scream for ore-sama..."

Misa's body tightened. She was expecting the neck, but he clamped down onto her partially exposed right breast. She heard the skin crack.

"Ah!" She cried out. His fangs ripped her flesh open and blood oozed out. He lapped it up quickly and sucked hard. Misa let out a loud scream.

"That's what excites me...that screaming. Scream more," Ayato said looking into her eyes.

He bit down again with a pop sound on her neck. She hated the sucking noises more and more, but it was something she couldn't tune out.

"Eahhh! Aya...Ayato...it hurts; please stop..." She cried out feeling as if her voice was disappearing. He held true to his words. This time it was painful.

After the sucking noises ended, Ayato got off her. He watched as her wounds quickly healed and disappeared. "How the fuck do you keep doing that?! It's fucking annoying! C'mere!" Ayato pulled her to her feet. Usually her knees would buckle, but they didn't...yet.

_'My body is hot again...the blood sucking...is that really such a turn on? I don't want him or his fangs. They don't feel...what am I saying...?!' _

"Ore-sama wants more!"

"Stop it! You're going to kill me! You aren't supposed to do that!"

"Fuck, you think I care? Your blood is too good...even if you do die you'll end up in Kanato's collection, hahahah," he laughed before taking her wrist to his fangs. He sucked more.

_'Her blood isn't the same. This woman tastes so damn good. I'll suck her dry...'_ Ayato thought. '_Tch, at least she'd be mine...'_

Misa's knees started to feel as if they were going to buckle._ 'He's sucking too much...' _

Her breath slowed.

"Your body is warm, I can feel it," the redhead muttered.

"That's...that's un...controllable..." She squeaked out. _'Believe me I don't want an arrogant asshole like you...'_

She could only wait until he was satisfied. Lately despite more blood drinking she didn't black out as fast or as often. Somehow her body felt a little stronger, despite not doing anything.

Ayato sighed with a grin on his face. "I'm full..."

Misa ripped her wrist away from his hand. She quickly flew into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut. She managed to turn the light on and quickly tripped over something. She sat up and pressed her back against the bathtub.

"Owwww...falling hurts way more right now..." She groaned. _'Is that music?'_

_(Project Misa is almost complete, I have two ways I can go with it, but it'll be up to you guys, I'll be posting an author's note at the end of the next chapter. It's finally Shu's turn!) _


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_'Is that music?'_

She heard a moan and then a groan. "That hurt you know. You both are so loud."

_'Really a frail woman like me tripping over you __**hurt **__you...?' _She thought.

"Well maybe if you shouldn't lay on the floor dummy! And this is my room..." Misa said raising her tone.

Shu yawned. "Ayato bother you again eh?"

Misa nodded. She gasped at the sound of banging on the door. "Jesus, go away!"

"Open up damn it!" He shouted from the other side of the door.

Shu yawned again. He didn't even bother to open his eyes. "Shut up, Ayato. You're so bothersome, go away..."

"Shu, you lazy bastard! Give her back!" Ayato shouted again.

"I didn't take her in the first place. Heh, if you can get in here you can have her..." He replied.

Misa's eyes widened._ 'How cruel...' _

"Fuck you, Shu!"

It sounded as if he stomped off. Maybe he was waiting for her. Guess big brother ruins his blood sucking. He was like a dog with his tail between his legs. Defeated.

She breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted to say thank you, but withheld from doing so.

"Uhm..." She began.

"Heh do you see yourself? You are so exposed and you are sitting on me...Get off," he said. When he snuck a peek, she didn't know or even noticed.

She gasped quietly in embarrassment. She was pressed against the bathtub. Her rear end was against his body and her legs were on his stomach. She wasn't sure how she could've ended up that way; seems like scene out of a movie with an extremely ditzy girl.

"The view isn't bad though," Shu said peeking with one of his blues.

Misa clenched her mouth shut. No matter what way she got up he would see her practically naked. Yeah sure she had bra and panties on but a torn nightgown is useless.

"He tore your nightgown too," he said.

"Yeah no kidding," Misa said. She crossed her arms and cradled her breasts under them. She had to keep them covered somehow since getting up was out of the question for the moment. He might've seen "that," area._ 'No...let's not think of that...' _

"Are you going to get off me?" He asked.

She didn't know what to say. Her mouth opened, but no words came out.

"Your blood is different tonight. Heh, your body is so hot. I can even hear your heart beating..." Shu stated.

Shu wasn't usually a talker, but a full moon was coming. Or was it the eclipses that mess with them? Misa still hadn't fully grasped or understood how the moon can make them strange and extremely thirsty.

_**'Shit, this happens everytime I'm around him! Everytime he actually notices me! No fair!' **_She thought.

He looked her up and down. "No marks, but you reek of Ayato."

"Eh, well they healed already...and uh...I'm sure I don't have to explain that second part," Misa stated.

Despite how the others were either shocked and interested he seemed bored. He's never bit her and has never witnessed it. Even though Ayatos scent was all over her, he could still smell her blood, that enticed him a little bit, but not enough to actually move to bite her.

"Could you leave?" Misa asked suddenly. She got the urge to take a bath.

"Too troublesome. I don't really feel like getting up. You leave..." Shu said back.

Misa didn't want to get up either. _'He's a jerk. I want to take a bath...a nice hot bath...' _

"Get out please," Misa said. She still had her chest covered with her arms. She stared at him hard.

"You are annoying..." He responded.

"You're annoying!" She shouted back. He opened one of his blue orbs to look at the expression on her face. "Please go."

He sighed. He began to open his mouth when Misa cut him off.

"Let me guess, too troublesome? Is breathing too troublesome for you too?!" Misa demanded. Damn that word vomit. _'I'm talking to the eldest and technically the strongest...i need to get some sleep...' _

"Heh, yeah sometime it is..." He cracked a small smirk.

_'No all of it is you liar,'_ Misa thought rolling her eyes.

She felt more heat rush to her face. His smile alone could make her red. So don't many other things. He never had to do much.

"You're red. Heh, if you want me to leave so bad, then you'll have to give me a kiss."

She was completely blindsided by his request_. 'Kiss you?! You are that lazy and conceited to think I'll do it?' _

Misa's eyes rolled. She still covered herself the best she could. As if it mattered he'd seen most of her already. Shu did see too much for a guy who couldn't care about her. She made a face.

"Did you not hear me...? It's too bothersome to repeat it," he said sounding bored. He yawned.

_'He sleeps all the time...how can that be enjoyable...? You get even more tired from oversleeping...' _

"I did hear you," Misa answered. "It's that difficult to stand on your own?"

Misa had to watch her words. He may look like he doesn't give a shit, but maybe that's just an act. He could snap at any moment and wreck her.

Shu looked at her. He looked right into her eyes making her shudder a little bit. She didn't know whether it was a good shudder or something sinister was on his mind.

"So you aren't going to do it?" He asked. She was still practically sitting on him.

She pondered for a moment. '_Ugh...these guys...especially him...am I really going to have to do this?'_

"Well obviously I'm not going to! Geez..." Misa finally said.

Shu rolled over to his side._ 'You can roll over, but can't stand up and walk 1 foot out the door? Ah wait you have to open it too...too difficult for you...' _Misa quickly retreated her legs and she curled up still against the bathtub._ 'Seriously he is a piece of work...I don't understand him...but I'm so attracted to him, guess I am a little a shallow...?' _

She sighed. "Will you just go...please? I want to clean myself up."

Shu shrugged. "No I'm too tired to get up. Even talking to you is making me more tired."

Rolling her eyes again she thought_, 'what a shocker.'_

_'He's too heavy to drag anywhere...I don't really have to strength right now either.' _

"Pretty please, Shu?" She said practically begging.

He ignored her.

_'Idiot! You are starting to annoy me too!' _She thought. She scrunched her nose. A hot bath desperately called for her. She felt gross and violated thanks to the **"great," **Ayato.

"That's being selfish..."

Still he ignored her.

_'Too think maybe he was nice and even different from his brothers.' _

The thought of giving him a kiss didn't disgust her. She could get the request out of her head. He was bold. She will never be able to take a bath at this rate.

_'I could always go find another bathroom.' _

The idea came and quickly fleeted as she pictured being harassed by the triplets, yelled at by Reiji for breathing the same air as Shu and Subaru scaring her with his yelling. _'Not worth it. A kiss is much easier to deal with...' _

She huffed in desperation. She looked at the tall vampire slumbering in front of her. She crawled over quietly. She cleared her throat trying to get his attention

"Ah-hem...hey," she said.

"What? If you aren't going to do it you should leave."

Misa glared at him.

"What's with the face? It's annoying, stop it."

"How could you even see it?"

She softened the look on her face then looked away. _'Come on...'_

Classical music blared from his headphones. She could easily recognize the piece as Bells of Moscow by Sergey Rachmaninoff. It was one of her favorites.

Her hand touched his arm unintentionally. He rolled over with a bored expression. He smirked.

"Just stop looking ok?!" She demanded.

"No I'm not going to," Shu answered. This was the most they've ever actually t**alked**. He was a man of many words.

Misa groaned as she continued with the idea of actually kissing him. '_Why doesn't he want me like the others...? I'd be stripped and be sucked dry by the others...well mostly the triplets... ' _

He took a deep breath.

"Get out already...I won't do it you know," she said. She kept herself back and kept averting her gaze away from him.

"Ugh...so bothersome, you..."

"Promise?"

His eyes widened slightly at her interruption. He sighed deeply.

Shu's expressions were hard to read.

Misa scrunched her face a little.

"Yes, you troublesome woman."

She annoyed him but yet something was interesting about her.

'His face is so...so bored...but he is cute...for a vampire at least...'

Her lips parted slightly. She leaned down to his face. He had a smug look.

"Stop it," she said.

She quickly hit his lips, but she froze on his. She didn't open her mouth, she didn't tangle her tongue with his, but some reason she wished for it. She sat back up and stared at him, staring at her. The kiss she gave him gave her butterflies and a warm kind of sensation. It was different from when fangs were deep inside her.

"That was horrible...you are horrible at kissing," he said.

"Eh...what? Hey, I didn't want to do it in the first place! Not everyday I just kiss someone! You have a lot of nerve!" She shouted. Her face was fully red, in embarrassment. "Get out. You said you would."

She quickly jumped up and opened the bathroom door.

"You're inviting me to your bed now...? Heheh..." He chuckled. "You're a foolish woman to think you can entice me with that body..."

She gasped. "NO! I want you out of my bathroom! And out of my room Shu!"

"Stop yelling, you're annoying me," Shu said. He limbs creeked and cracked as he stood up, hovering over her. Misa hurriedly silenced herself.

"I'm sorry..." She said. She was completely lying.

His eyes were still on her. She could feel them. Just his look alone was making her body hot.

She felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her composure was starting to fall apart in front of him. Her body felt weak, but a different kind.

_'Just him looking at me is making my insides melt...I feel like jelly...' _

These kind of feelings weren't strange. Somehow Shu made her like this. Despite the fact he didn't want her made her curiosity stronger.

_'Curiosity killed the cat...' _

"Please leave Shu...I want to relax and go to bed..." She said quietly.

Her neck was fully exposed. He watched her take deep breaths in and out. Her skin looked soft and untouched. Despite her wounds being gone he wasn't fully interested in why.

She kept looking at him then looking away. She was waiting for him to go.

_'She needs to stop looking at me like that. That annoying look. That face.'_ He thought._ 'Guess I should leave. When she's angry her blood smells different...it's strong.' _

Shu sniffed the air. Misa was confused. "Why are you still standing here...? You said you'd keep your promise..."

"The deal was that if you kiss me I'll leave the bathroom. Not your bedroom..." Shu said smoothly.

"Why are you being such a pain?!" She demanded stepping backwards.

"I have something I have to do first..."

His lips parted to show a fanged smile. He was a vampire of his word. He stepped out of the bathroom. "See I kept my promise. I left the bathroom. I think I'm going to play with you, considering how much energy you took away from me..."

The scent of her blood was enticing him too much at this point. Her anger was fueling the smell more.

"Eh?! Kyaa!" She shouted.

She found herself pushed down onto the floor. Shu's strength was nothing compared to the rest. A simple push and her legs gave out. He towered over her.

"Stop it! Just go already! Why now all of a sudden!?" She demanded.

"As if I owe a woman like you a explanation. On the ground is where you should be...heh."

'He is actually going to bite me?'

Shu was on top of her. His fanged grin still on his face. "You are nothing but a meal to me. Normally I wouldn't be interested, but that smell you are giving off is making me act this way. Stupid woman. You're already practically naked. Saves me the trouble of taking your clothes off."

"Get off...please..."

She placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to push him away.

"Is that it? You truly are perverted aren't you? I heard you always putting up a fight with my brothers yet you aren't with me...hmmm..." Shu said.

Misa's orbs widened at how perceptive he was. He's heard her screams and attempts to fight with the others. She wasn't feeling so weak this time. She could fight him more.

_'Curiosity killed the cat...'_ that thought crossed her mind again.

_'Curiosity killed the cat...'_ It kept repeating.

She couldn't believe how much she wanted his fangs. Not because she liked being bitten, or was it? She wanted to feel his...but why? What was this place doing to her? Her curiosity was getting the better of her as she just lay there.

"Don't be silent. I want you to be as loud as possible," Shu said.

Her heart was racing. It wouldn't stop. She had those butterflies again, the good kind.

_'What is wrong with me...?!'_

_(This was read through quickly, so i apologize if there are any errors! please message me if you have any questions or notice anything wrong!) _


	16. Chapter 15

Misa's stomach was in knots as the lazy vampire hovered over her small framed body. Her thought process has slowed and her brain was misfiring. She was in danger yet she kept still. She was not completely terrified, but actually more at ease.

"I like that you're quiet for once. You aren't screaming and disrupting me. Your face doesn't look terrified enough though..." He said. "I don't like that look." His voice was flat and serious.

"What look?"

"You don't look terrified, do you not hear anything? Should rip out your tongue? You are better off being silent. Ah...does that thought make scared?" Shu asked.

Her eyes were wide and she let a few quick breaths. "Please don't..."

He smirked. "Heh, stupid woman."

Misa took a deep breath in as Shu leaned down to her neck.

"Your scent is truly bothersome. Everytime you're nearby you disturb my sleep..." He stated.

"I'm sorry, Shu, I...I'll stay away from you," Misa said feeling that butterfly feeling. _'I'm not sorry.' _

Despite being cold hearted his breath was hot on her neck. He sniffed her letting that annoying scent into his nose.

"Normally I wouldn't be so enticed. I couldn't care less about drinking your blood like the others do. Maybe it's the moon."

His voice was so soft and tired sounding. It was in a hushed tone right in her ear. Surely he wanted to see her reaction.

_'Just hurry up and bite me already! This is torture...' _she thought.

She hiccuped. Her heart raced as his fangs sunk into her skin. He sipped her blood and the ever familiar sound echoed in her ears. His eyes opened a little wider than usual at the taste._ 'Huh, she tastes different...' _

His fangs felt different too. Every single time she had been bitten felt different. Of course it pinched and the popping sound hit her ear drum, but his bite didn't feel AS painful. Like the others bit her more strongly like she were their last meal. Shu didn't, it felt more lazy and a tingle feeling erupted inside her body. It hurt, but the shot of pain melted into heat. Scorching heat that was out of her control. His bite was making her melt and there was no way she could stop.

_'Shu...this isn't fair...why do I have to feel this way? His fangs...they feel...'_ She couldn't even finish the thought as Shu sucked more blood out of her.

"Mm...nnn...nn," Misa let out a moan instead of the usual scream and begging. He pulled his fangs out. He met her gaze and a smug smile was across his face. She didn't know what to think. Her eyes softened and she took a couple quick breaths.

"Moaning...heh. You really are a perverted woman," he said in his bored tone.

"I'm...I'm not perverted. You are for saying that," Misa stated. Her eyes were now half closed as she felt a little tired. Her neck was still exposed to him.

"A woman only moans when she is being pleasured..."

_'How would he know such a thing...wait...hormonal vampire possibly...' _She thought. The thought of being bitten as being pleasurable make her a little sick. What he did to her was horrible, right?

Shu clamped down on her neck again. This time it was harder.

"Mnn...nn...e-ahhh! Sh-Shu!" Misa cried. Her moan was followed by a small scream. He sank his fangs evening deeper making her moan more followed by another scream.

He let out a breath as he pulled away from her neck. "Heh, that time I got a moan and a scream. Do I give you pleasure?"

Misa didn't want to answer._ 'And if I say yes...? Does that mean I may actually like this feeling? This feeling is even more intense with him...just him...'_

"If you say no, I'd call you a liar. Heheheh, do my fangs feel THAT good to you? That expression alone says so much..." He said pondering.

She shook her head as if trying to forget his words. She was entranced by him and his words, despite how many he said. His fangs felt the best out of all of the Sakamakis.

"Your blood is good I'll give you that. At least it's a redeeming quality since you can be so bothersome...I can see why those brothers of mine want you for themselves," Shu stated. He touched the little bit of blood still dripping from his mark. He licked it off his fingertip.

His blue eyes widened at the site of his mark disappearing. Her body was getting rid of his mark. His mark.

"You are more interesting than I thought."


	17. Author's Note

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Author's Note:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"So the last chapter marked the completion of Project Misa. Thank you to all those who have read it. I hope Misa was a likable character and I portrayed the boys correctly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"However, this isn't the end. I know it sounds that way, but it isn't. The next part of the fic I would like to be chosen by my readers. I cannot make up my mind to the point where I can't even write it as there two directions to go. One is simple like the game routes but the other is a bit more detailed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Here are the options:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emOption #1: So this one is pretty straightforward. As Shu is my favorite Sakamaki and I ship him with Misa it would be similar to the game routes where they interact, develop a relationship etc. But of course since Reiji is another favorite he would be involved and a possible love/hate triangle forms (?) It would have either a happy or sad ending, depends on me I guess. I will still reveal what Misa is, though there won't be much detail about it./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emOption #2: This is where it's a little more detailed and my own creative aspect unlike making it like the game. To keep the spirit of bad parenting alive, Misa's mother along with Karlheinz will make an appearance. And Misa's mother goes crazy, which will be explained as to why. Why is Misa there. What she is. Why is Karlheinz involved with her family etc. A lot more questions will be answered with a more creative aspect. More like an anime than a game. Shu and Misa will still develop a relationship just no triangle with Reiji. Things get a little crazy once Misa's mother appears and attempts to kill her and the Sakamakis (I don't know if that's a spoiler...hehe)/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emBoth of these options I can continue with and add Yui along with the Mukamis!/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"em*I haven't played Dark Fate, nor do I think I'll have time to. So I don't care what happens in that game, so please don't say anything about it. I'll mostly stick with the whole Adam Eve concept from More Blood. I have played HDB and MB. So no Tsukinamis. I just have to refresh myself with MB ^^/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"If you are an active reader I want to hear from you! If I hear nothing, I will not continue to write this story anymore and move on to something else. (I know I'm horrible for doing this but I write not only for pleasure, but I like to share and get feedback from others. I like that fuzzy feeling)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"You must comment with either Option #1 or Option #2. Even ONE person commenting will be enough for me to continue :) I'm so stuck and indecisive, haha. So please pretty please help me out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Love to my readers, you're all amazing! Thank you. I'll be keeping a look out for the next TWO weeks-soooo until August 22nd./p 


	18. Author's Note Pt II

p style="text-align: center;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /br style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Author's Note Pt. II/spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /br style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /br style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Okay guys, so it seems both options were wanted. Haha, you guys are making it difficult, but I'll incorporate both ideas. /spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /br style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I'm super busy right now, so I hope I don't lose any readers between now or whenever I update. Working 40-50 hours a week tires you out creatively along with physically/mentally. So I'm at a writer's block right now. /spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /br style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"But I do plan to update next week sometime! The new arc will be calledstrong Black Light/strong. /spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /br style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I will do some extra chapters with Reiji. I only had 2 planned, but since there are Reiji fans I'll try and add 2 more. I'm trying to come up with original ideas and understand his character better along with the rest of them. Some chapters will be similar to the routes from HDB and More Blood, only because I can't think of anything. Of course I'll put my own spin on it of course, since Misa isn't like Yui. It's been a while since I've played the games Sooooo I'll have to read through the routes for some. /spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /br style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /br style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"But anyways, thank you guys for the feedback! I'm super excited to start the next arc. There will be one more after this featuring Yui and the Mukamis! So stay tuned! 3/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
